


Antoine

by LadySybille



Series: JAVERT APRES LA SEINE... [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Love, M/M, Post-Seine, Sex, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySybille/pseuds/LadySybille
Summary: Et Javert a encore tellement de mal à gérer une vie dévastée, transformée tout en menant son enquête concernant le comte de Montsouris.





	1. SCÈNE I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [groucha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/groucha/gifts), [cybermanolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybermanolo/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le comte est quelqu'un de très puissant. Arrivera-t-il à faire plier notre inspecteur ?

L'attente fut longue dans la ruelle proche de la demeure du comte de Montsouris. Longue et inutile. Javert comprit enfin qu'elle ne viendrait pas au bout d'une heure. Un empêchement sans nul doute.

Il en conçut un certain agacement puis se décida à partir. Il quitta la ruelle et disparut du quartier. L'inspecteur fit une rapide patrouille, ce qui lui permit d'arraisonner un voleur à la tire pour étoffer son rapport. Et aussi étoffer un peu son salaire de misère.

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à découvrir le comte de Montsouris en personne, assis dans son propre bureau à la préfecture, en compagnie du divisionnaire.

« Monsieur l'inspecteur en chef. Vous tombez bien !, lança M. Marigny.

\- Monsieur le divisionnaire, monsieur le comte, fit Javert, déférent.

\- Du nouveau ?, » reprit le divisionnaire, sans vraiment accorder d'importance à la réponse de Javert.

Simple question de routine et personne n'était dupe.

« Un tire-laine sans importance. »

On ne releva pas. Aucune importance en effet.

Javert se tenait raide, le visage fermé, au garde-à-vous. Le comte semblait apprécier l'obséquiosité de l'inspecteur. Et Javert attendait poliment les explications.

« Monsieur le comte a un souci domestique, Javert. Comme c'est assez délicat, il a préféré se déplacer lui-même pour nous en faire part.

\- C'est tout à son honneur, reconnut Javert.

\- Et figurez-vous qu'il a souhaité vous parler personnellement. J'ai pu obtenir le droit de lui tenir compagnie dans votre bureau. Remarquable, non ?

\- Je suis au service de monsieur le comte. »

Javert s'inclina...par déférence et aussi pour cacher la colère brillant dans ses yeux. Trop lisible ! Javert avait perdu de ses capacités à dissimuler ses sentiments depuis les barricades.

« C'est une affaire délicate, reprit le comte. Triste et délicate. Une jeune femme qui travaille pour moi en tant que servante attachée au service de ma chère fille a disparu. C'est une fille un peu fragile, un peu fantasque.

\- Vraiment ?, » demanda Javert, d'une voix tendue.

Il n'aimait pas la direction que prenait la conversation. Était-il possible que la servante soit en danger ?

« Vraiment inspecteur, rétorqua le comte. Lucie est toujours en train de raconter des histoires. Surtout sur ma fille ! En fait, je la soupçonne de boire ou de se droguer. Elle monte un peu la tête à Héloïse d'ailleurs. Il y a longtemps que je veux me passer de ses services mais Héloïse l'adore. Alors je la tolère.

\- Quelles histoires ?, reprit Javert, sèchement.

\- Javert !, s'exclama le divisionnaire, choqué. N'oubliez pas à qui vous parlez ! »

Il aurait du être mortifié, il aurait du mais il ne ressentait qu'une bouffée de haine à l'encontre de l'homme élégant et sûr de sa place qui se tenait devant lui. Encore plus lorsqu'il l'entendit le défendre avec chaleur.

« Ce n'est rien, monsieur le divisionnaire. Nous savons que votre inspecteur est un homme sérieux, un excellent policier, tenace mais doté d'un caractère fort et bien trempé. »

Un rire amusé. On l'excusait. Javert serrait les dents à les broyer.

« Lucie, continua le comte, indifférent au regard étincelant du policier. Lucie raconte des histoires de séquestration, d'enlèvement, de viol... Elle lit trop les faits divers mais elle réussit à faire peur à ma pauvre Héloïse. Je sais que le soir où ma fille a quitté ma demeure, elle voulait protéger cette tête de linotte.

\- Ce n'était donc pas une fugue ?, sourit Javert, sans chaleur.

\- JAVERT !, hurla M. Marigny. C'en est trop ! Je vais vous coller un blâme ! »

La main du comte coupa la parole au divisionnaire sans aucun égard pour le chef de la police. Et il regarda bien en face l'inspecteur de Première Classe, droit et impassible dans son long manteau sombre.

« Non, inspecteur. Ce n'était pas une fugue. »

Un sourire si resplendissant et des yeux brillants de fureur. Non, monsieur le comte n'était pas satisfait par l'attitude de ce subalterne qui se permettait de le contrer ainsi. Mais l'inspecteur avait sauvé sa fille... Le comte avait expressément exigé de tous le silence sur cette malheureuse mésaventure survenue à sa fille et voilà qu'un simple policier était en train de tout remettre en question.

Le comte hésitait entre la mise à pied de l'inspecteur Javert ou une récompense à la hauteur de sa bravoure. L'homme, si puissant, si riche, soupira et se rendit.

« Ma fille m'a raconté la fuite de la servante, affolée à cause des fusillades dans les rues. Héloïse ne dormait pas non plus cette nuit-là. Elle a vu Lucie quitter la maison. Elle s'est inquiétée pour elle et l'a suivie dans la rue pour la ramener à la raison. Sa seule erreur fut de ne pas réveiller les domestiques. Ils se seraient chargés de Lucie sans qu'Héloïse se mette ainsi en danger.

\- Et elles auraient marché une heure dans les rues en discutant des fusillades ?

\- Vous êtes sceptique, monsieur l'inspecteur, et je comprends votre point de vue. Les apparences sont contre moi. »

Javert ne disait rien. Il fixait le comte de Montsouris de ses yeux gris perçants, sans aucun respect pour l'autorité qu'il représentait. Le comte n'avait pas pour habitude d'être ainsi examiné par un subalterne.

« C'est votre parole, monsieur le comte, » conclut simplement Javert.

Le divisionnaire avait le visage rouge de colère et de confusion. Javert frôlait la mise à pied mais il n'en avait cure. Le comte préféra l'apaisement, il leva les mains en signe d'abdication et sourit, à nouveau.

« Très bien, inspecteur. Je vous invite ce soir dans ma demeure. Il y a un bal que j'offre pour ma fille. Vous en serez et vous pourrez lui parler. »

Javert s'inclina bien bas. Le respect inhérent à sa fonction devant les grands de ce monde.

« Sinon, je suis venu pour vous demander de retrouver cette jeune Lucie Ravel. Elle a disparu depuis hier soir et nous craignons pour sa vie.

\- Avez-vous des idées, monsieur le comte ?

\- Aucune, je crains de ne vous être d'aucune utilité en la matière. Je sais juste qu'elle s'est liée d'amitié avec une nonne du couvent de la Croix d'Or, une femme aussi fantasque qu'elle d'ailleurs. Elle se chargeait de l'éducation religieuse de mon Héloïse mais j'ai fait cessé toute relation entre elles. C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis venu vous voir en personne. Tenez et lisez, inspecteur. »

Javert s'approcha et se pencha pour recevoir des mains du comte le billet rédigé par Sœur Alexandrine la veille, à destination de Mlle Héloïse de Montsouris.

 

_Chère Héloïse,_

 

_Je suis terriblement inquiète pour vous. Un ami dévoué m'a donné de vos nouvelles. Nous œuvrons à votre secours. Priez Dieu et ne perdez pas espoir !_

 

_Sœur Alexandrine_

 

Dieu merci, la nonne n'avait pas cité son nom, n'évoquant qu'un « _ami dévoué_ » mais le regard froid du comte montrait qu'il n'était pas dupe. Javert était bel et bien ferré. Et maintenant ? Que voulait réellement le comte ?

« Et cette Sœur Alexandrine ?, demanda le divisionnaire, surpris par les rouages de cette affaire.

\- Disparue du couvent. Vous pensez bien que j'ai commencé mes recherches par là. »

Le comte eut un petit sourire suffisant, légèrement méprisant. Javert ne parlait toujours pas. Il essayait de comprendre et il était énervé de voir que quelque chose lui échappait.

« Donc, nous avons deux disparitions à résoudre, reprit le divisionnaire, aveugle à la tension ambiante. Je vais mettre mes meilleurs hommes sur ces affaires.

\- Non, monsieur le divisionnaire, dit simplement le comte. Je veux votre meilleur homme. Celui-ci ! »

Et il désigna de la main l'inspecteur Javert, resté gelé depuis la lecture du message.

« L'inspecteur Javert est un homme efficace, discret et rapide. Je le charge de découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire et de m'en informer dans les plus brefs délais. Avec un policier aussi implacable, cela ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps.

\- Merci, monsieur le comte, répondit Javert, la gorge serrée. Mais je crains que vous ne me surestimiez.

\- Ne croyez pas cela inspecteur ! Je suis sûr du contraire ! D'ailleurs, je suis en pourparlers avec mon cher ami, le ministre de la police, pour que vous soyez récompensé pour votre courage. Un poste de commissaire, peut-être ? »

Cette fois, M. Marigny se retrouva les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte, comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Javert cherchait à bien saisir la situation. Corruption ?!

« Qu'en dites-vous ? Commissaire Javert ? Vous réglez mon petit problème domestique d'une manière discrète et efficace et je vous en serais infiniment reconnaissant.

\- Je vais tâcher d'accomplir mon devoir du mieux que je le peux, monsieur le comte.

\- Je n'en doute pas, inspecteur. Mes respects ! »

Et le comte se leva pour quitter solennellement le bureau de l'inspecteur en chef Javert. Il y eut un long silence entre les deux hommes restants, demeurés figés.

« Commissaire ?! Javert, vous avez des protecteurs hauts placés maintenant ! Il faut retrouver ces femmes. »

Javert eut un geste vague de la main, comme pour chasser un moustique.

« La morgue.

\- Vous pensez qu'elles sont mortes ?, frémit M. Marigny.

\- J'en suis certain. Veuillez me pardonner, monsieur le divisionnaire. »

Et Javert sortit précipitamment de son bureau. Il fila à la morgue, sans remarquer le regard surpris que lui jeta Antoine Lefebvre dans la salle de garde, ni celui suspicieux du comte, encore présent devant la préfecture.


	2. SCÈNE II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franchement déplacé notre simple inspecteur de police en plein bal de la noblesse, non ? Mais attendons la suite...

Javert réquisitionna un fiacre pour service de police et partit pour la morgue. Il demanda à voir les nouveaux corps découverts dans Paris depuis la veille.

Il n'y avait que deux femmes qui se trouvaient là. Elles étaient totalement nues et leurs cous montraient des signes de strangulation. D'autres traces indiquaient des viols d'une extrême brutalité. Mais elles n'avaient aucun habit, aucun bijou, rien qui pouvait indiquer leur identité.

Mais l'inspecteur les reconnut aussitôt. C'était la servante et la nonne. Merde !

Il réussit à se contraindre à rester impassible. Il n'était pas censé les connaître. Le piège tendu par le comte se dévoilait. Si l'inspecteur les reconnaissait, cela signifiait qu'il enquêtait sur Mlle de Montsouris. C'était un avertissement ? C'était cela ? Pour que Javert se charge de ses affaires et oublie enfin Mlle de Montsouris ?

« Où les avez-vous trouvées ?, » demanda Javert à l'employé de la morgue.

L'homme consulta son registre et répondit d'une voix frisant l'ennui.

« La brune (la servante ajouta Javert _in petto)_ était dans un terrain vague de la rue de Sainte-Honorine. La vieille (la nonne) se trouvait dans la Seine. On a récupéré son corps sur les berges de l'ouest, quai de Quimper.

\- Aucun vêtement ?, » continua Javert, en examinant les doigts, désespérément à la recherche d'un indice pour l'aider à jouer la scène de la reconnaissance. Mais rien n'était visible, à part les ongles cassées. Les malheureuses victimes s'étaient débattues avant de mourir.

« Aucun, monsieur l'inspecteur. A quoi vous pensez ?

\- On a signalé la disparition d'une servante et d'une nonne.

\- Possible, dit l'employé en haussant les épaules, indifférent. Donnez-moi les noms et les adresses et je les convoque pour reconnaître les corps. »

Javert s'exécuta mais il demanda à ce que ce soit fait dans l'heure, bousculant l'employé de la morgue, apathique. Puis Javert attendit dans la morgue, assis au bureau de l'employé. Il se sentait malade à cause de l'odeur forte du formol...et de la mort...

Et soudain, il eut une révélation !

Il aurait du se trouver ici. Lui aussi ! Se retrouver complétement nu, derrière une vitre, un simple linge pour rester décent. La peau blême et les yeux noirs.

Il frémit. Il n'était pas passé loin de cette éventualité. Et il ne savait toujours pas si cela restait une éventualité.

Enfin, il fut soulagé en voyant arriver des visiteurs, lui permettant de quitter ses pensées moroses.

Une novice arrivait, accompagnant une vieille femme, habillée de voile et de guimpe. La Mère supérieure du couvent de la Croix d'Or. Elle se présenta et aussitôt, l'employé de garde la mena aux cadavres.

Javert s'était levé, sans rien dire, et observait la scène. A l'affut du moindre geste.

La vieille femme se signa et reconnut Sœur Alexandrine dés le premier coup d'œil. Elle ne se troubla pas, elle ne pleura pas, elle énonça simplement le fait. Elle demanda à récupérer le corps. L'employé l'assura qu'il serait remis à l'ordre religieux dans la journée. Puis l'employé s'écarta pour laisser s'approcher l'inspecteur Javert.

La Mère Supérieure examina le nouveau venu sans aménité.

« Que faisait-elle dehors hier soir, ma mère ?, demanda Javert.

\- Sœur Alexandrine était une nonne un peu rêveuse. Nous lui avions confié l'éducation religieuse des jeunes filles car, à bien des égards, elle était restée une toute jeune fille elle-même, un peu fantasque.? »

Encore ce mot-là ? Se pourrait-il que le comte ait corrompu la vieille dame, si digne ? Ou alors Javert commençait à accuser tout le monde de comploter alors qu'il n'en était rien ?

Lentement, le policier raccompagnait la vénérable nonne à la porte de la morgue, non sans l'interroger avec application.

« Et cette nuit, ma mère ?

\- Sœur Alexandrine avait décidé de rencontrer une jeune femme. Une prostituée. Qu'elle voulait éclairer et ramener dans le giron de Notre Seigneur. Son zèle l'a fait rencontrer sa mort dans les rues. Sordide !

\- Le nom de cette prostituée, ma mère ?

\- Aucune idée. Mais qui êtes-vous donc, mon fils ? »

La vieille nonne refusait d'en dire plus, elle jetait des regards soupçonneux sur Javert. Il s'inclina et se présenta.

« Je suis l'inspecteur Javert, ma mère. Je ne souhaitais que savoir la vérité pour arrêter ceux qui ont commis cette atrocité, ma mère. »

Il avait attentivement examiné le visage et les yeux de la Mère supérieure mais elle n'avait pas réagi à l'annonce de son nom. Sœur Alexandrine avait du se taire, elle ne devait pas avoir confiance en sa supérieure...ou alors elle n'avait pas confiance en lui !

« Je comprends, mon fils, énonça plus doucement la nonne. Mais je ne peux vous aider.

\- Espérons que le comte de Montsouris pourra le faire. »

Cette fois, la femme tiqua, un bref tremblement dans les yeux avant de se ressaisir pour répondre calmement :

« Je ne vois pas comment. »

Et elle s'en alla, escortée par la novice et assurée du retour du corps de la défunte Sœur Alexandrine sous peu.

Jeter ainsi le nom du comte n'était pas prudent mais Javert avait voulu voir si la vieille femme allait se troubler, elle l'avait fait.

 

La même scène eut lieu une heure plus tard avec un serviteur du comte de Montsouris. L'homme reconnut la petite Lucie Ravel, réclama le corps et évoqua la fragilité de la petite servante. Un peu folle, elle avait du fuir une fois encore la maison du comte. Mais cette fois, elle avait rencontré un tueur et violeur sur sa route.

Où elle allait ? Aucune idée !

A quelle heure était-elle partie ? Aucune idée !

Allait-elle rencontrer quelqu'un ? Aucune idée !

Le serviteur quitta la morgue avec un profond soulagement.

 

Par acquis de conscience, l'inspecteur alla examiner les lieux où furent découverts les corps, en compagnie des policiers du secteur. Écoutant d'une oreille distraite les explications qu'on lui fournissait. Aucune piste, aucun indice.

Et comme prévu, Javert ne découvrit rien. De toute façon, il était convaincu que les crimes n'avaient pas été commis là, donc il ne poussa pas loin les investigations. Il se contenta d'interroger quelques voisins mais les quartiers étaient trop dépeuplés pour apporter des témoignages utiles.

Cela prit du temps. Bientôt, Javert se rendit compte qu'il lui fallait absolument se rendre à son appartement pour se changer. Être invité à un bal de la haute société demandait un certain effort d'habillement. Et Javert s'y plia sans plaisir.

L'inspecteur de Première Classe enfila donc son uniforme d'apparat, chapeau d'officier et favoris bien taillés. Mais il ne retrouva pas son sabre d'officier. Pestant contre cet oubli, il se rappela tout à coup l'avoir laissé dans son bureau à la préfecture, le soir de l'arrestation de Jondrette.

Et ce fut un Javert, magnifique dans son uniforme rutilant, qui arrêta un fiacre devant les yeux ébahis des passants. Javert était pressé, il ordonna un détour par la préfecture. Mais à l'instant où il pénétra dans la salle de garde, il sut qu'il aurait du se passer de son sabre. Car tous les regards se posèrent sur lui avec surprise. Et il détesta cela une fois de plus. Il voulut foncer tête baissée jusqu'à son bureau mais un sifflement le fit réagir et se redresser avec colère.

« Mais c'est qu'il est beau notre commissaire Javert !

\- Attention à vous, inspecteur de Première Classe ! Vous risquez de faire des ravages ce soir ! »

La colère le quitta à l'instant, remplacée par un sourire amusé.

« Idiots ! Je ne suis pas encore commissaire.

\- Bientôt, inspecteur. Continuez dans ce sens et vous y arriverez. »

Javert ne répondit pas et entra dans son bureau, en haussant les épaules, cherchant des yeux son sabre.

Il sut immédiatement qui se tenait derrière lui.

« Tu te compromets à venir me venir ainsi si souvent, murmura-t-il, tandis que deux bras le saisissaient pour le serrer avec force.

\- Je n'ai pas pu résister. Tu es trop beau habillé comme cela ! »

Et l'inspecteur Lefebvre se dressa sur ses pieds pour glisser à l'oreille de son amant.

« Je meurs d'envie de te retirer ce bel uniforme...

\- Tu le feras. Tout à l'heure. »

Javert embrassa rapidement le jeune homme avant de retrouver enfin son sabre et de l'accrocher à son côté. Il était prêt. L'inspecteur Lefebvre ne résista toujours pas et le prit à nouveau dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

« Je t'en prie, laisse-moi partir, gémit Javert.

\- J'aime quand tu me supplies.

\- Cabotin ! Je suis en retard ! »

Antoine s'écarta à regret, laissant Javert remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue. Enfin, d'un pas raide, faisant claquer ses bottes d'officier sur le sol, Javert traversa la salle de garde en expliquant d'une voix sèche à l'inspecteur Lefebvre qu'il était hors de question qu'il quitte plus tôt son service le lendemain. Petite amie ou pas.

Puis il disparut, hautain et inflexible, laissant ses hommes entourer le jeune officier pour lui demander de quelle petite amie Javert parlait. Un excellent alibi !

 

L'inspecteur de police attira tous les regards également dans la demeure du comte de Montsouris. Le fiacre le déposa au-milieu d'un cortège de voitures de luxe. Il se fraya un chemin parmi des robes de satin multicolores et des costumes de prix, gardant le même pas assuré que s'il traversait un marché populaire durant une patrouille. Son pas ferme résonnait sur le plancher ciré et faisait se lever les têtes. Mais lorsque son nom et sa fonction furent annoncés par le serviteur posté à l'entrée de la salle de réception,...Javert ne put retenir un sourire ironique en apercevant les regards méprisants qu'on lui lança avant de se désintéresser de lui. Un simple fonctionnaire de police ! Il regretta d'avoir fait l'effort de s'habiller pour l'occasion.

Seule la perspective de parler, enfin, à Mlle de Montsouris, le retint de partir. Ça et l'accueil amical que lui fit le comte en personne... Un accueil qui fit d'ailleurs la surprise générale.

« Cher inspecteur Javert ! J'ai craint que vous ne veniez pas.

\- Cela aurait été de la plus parfaite impolitesse, » répondit l'inspecteur en s'inclinant, prouvant par là qu'il avait tout de même une certaine éducation.

Le sourire un peu dédaigneux que lui adressa le comte montra à quel point il s'attendait à une telle déférence de la part d'un subalterne. Mais Javert connaissait fort bien sa place et s'y tenait.

« Vous êtes le fameux inspecteur Javert, c'est bien cela ?, lança tout à coup une voix derrière lui. »

Javert se retourna, surpris qu'on le connaisse. Un homme s'approchait, un sourire sans chaleur visible sous une moustache militaire du plus bel effet.

« Ce cher comte m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, poursuivit l'inconnu. Il paraît que vous êtes un excellent élément de notre police. »

Un instant décontenancé, Javert se reprit et salua à nouveau, faisant claquer ses talons de bottes. Soumis et respectueux.

« Inspecteur Javert, reprit l'hôte de la maison. Je vous présente le comte de Rochefort, le ministre de la police. »

Nouvelle inclinaison du buste. Javert ne se permit pas de répondre, laissant les deux hommes parler de lui, devant lui, entre eux. Comme il se devait.

Lui présenter le ministre de la police ?! Une gageure ! Comme si Javert avait le pouvoir de s'opposer au comte de Montsouris.

« Le comte de Montsouris m'a demandé de me pencher sur votre dossier, inspecteur, expliqua posément le ministre. Il est plutôt favorable en effet et impressionnant. Si on occulte votre naissance, bien entendu. C'est le seul défaut de votre dossier. »

Des paroles prononcées avec une voix indifférente. Javert serrait les poings. _Sa naissance !_ Comme si lui-même ne la haïssait pas ? Comme s'il n'avait pas lutté toute sa vie pour qu'on oublie le gitan en lui ? Et voilà qu'on la lui jetait au visage comme un soufflet.

« Mais votre dossier est impressionnant, continuait le ministre, s'adressant davantage au comte de Montsouris qu'à Javert. L'arrestation de la bande de Jondrette il y a quelques jours est un bon point pour vous, inspecteur.

\- Et mes hommes, monsieur le ministre, osa lancer Javert, la voix un peu rauque.

\- Vous avez raison, inspecteur, » acquiesça le ministre, un peu surpris qu'on se permette de lui parler.

Un simple officier de police !

Le ministre examina le policier avec un peu plus d'intérêt.

« Ce que je ne saisis pas cependant, c'est l'intérêt que vous porte tout à coup, monsieur de Montsouris.

\- J'ai chargé l'inspecteur Javert de retrouver une personne disparue. Une servante de ma fille. Un simple problème domestique, sans importance. »


	3. SCÈNE III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les retrouvailles avec Mlle de Montsouris et une valse de Vienne. Vous vous compromettez inspecteur !

Javert respectait l'autorité, il fut une époque où il la vénérait. Les barricades, la Seine... Mais aussi la désinvolture de l'homme parlant d'une jeune femme morte dans d'atroces souffrances. Tout cela agit sur lui et Javert ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir dans la conversation. Attitude inappropriée venant d'un simple subalterne, comme lui.

« C'est fait, monsieur le comte ! »

Il apprécia de voir l'air surpris des deux hommes.

« Déjà ? Où est-elle ?

\- Vous n'avez pas été prévenu, monsieur le comte ? Votre serviteur est venu reconnaître le corps de mademoiselle Lucie Ravel cet après-midi à la morgue.

\- J'étais absent aujourd'hui, se justifia le comte, d'une voix froide. Comment est-elle morte ?

\- Violée et étranglée, monsieur le comte. Tout comme la nonne Sœur Alexandrine. L'ancienne préceptrice de votre fille.

\- Diable ! Et les coupables ?

\- J'ignore encore leur identité, monsieur le comte, mais cela ne durera pas longtemps. Je suis sur l'affaire. Ils finiront bien par commettre une imprudence. Des violeurs ! Je suis tenace, comme vous le savez, monsieur le comte.

\- Je le sais en effet, inspecteur ! Un homme implacable ! »

Le ministre de la police était abasourdi de voir ces deux hommes échanger de telles paroles et sur un tel ton, aussi menaçant. Il aurait juré que l'inspecteur Javert menait un interrogatoire et que le comte se défendait bec et ongle.

Et le comte se ressaisit et se tourna vers le ministre, un sourire réjoui aux lèvres mais qui ne se reflétait pas dans ses yeux.

« Vous voyez ! Je vous l'avais dit ! L'inspecteur Javert est l'efficacité faite homme. Je lui donne une mission le matin et il l'a résolue le soir-même.

\- Une de vos servantes est morte mon cher Montsouris ?, demanda l'air de rien le ministre.

\- Oui, mais c'était une fille un peu simplette et fantasque. Elle a quitté ma demeure de nuit sur un coup de tête. »

Javert leva les yeux et regarda vraiment le ministre de la police pour la première fois. Était-ce un allié ? Un homme réellement intègre ? Ou simplement un homme curieux ?

« Et vous dites qu'une nonne a également disparu ?

\- Oui, admit sèchement le comte. Une amie de ma servante, une folle elle aussi.

\- Toutes les deux ont été violées et étranglées ! Deux femmes folles quittant leur demeure la nuit ! Quelles drôles de coïncidences !

\- N'est-ce-pas ?, lança le comte de Montsouris, agacé. Vous comprenez maintenant, mon cher Rochefort, pourquoi j'ai demandé l'aide de l'inspecteur Javert. Un homme précieux et dévoué à l'autorité.

\- Je comprends. J'espère être informé de l'avancée de votre enquête, inspecteur. De toute façon, je parlerai de vous avec M. Gisquet et M. Marigny. Nous verrons comment se charger de votre avancement. Vous me ferez votre rapport à ce moment-là. »

Et Javert s'inclina (encore !) tandis que le ministre s'éloignait pour rejoindre un autre groupe de personnes. Le bal avait commencé depuis longtemps, ces couples dansaient déjà dans la vaste et riche salle de réception.

Des serviteurs étaient affairés avec des plateaux couverts de boissons et passaient de groupe et groupe. Des musiciens jouaient dans un angle de la pièce. Des valses de Vienne. On se souvenait du Congrès de 1815... Des lustres illuminaient la scène. Oui, le comte de Montsouris était riche et l'inspecteur Javert était plus que déplacé chez lui.

Le comte se rapprocha de l'inspecteur et lui dit sans douceur :

« Qu'en pensez-vous, monsieur l'inspecteur ?

\- Je me demande quel sera le prix à payer..., murmura Javert, un peu ébloui par la salle, les dorures, la richesse.

\- Je ne vous comprends pas.

\- Je me demande quel sera le prix à payer pour la vérité ! »

Et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Un instant Javert put apercevoir toute la haine briller dans les yeux du comte. Puis une voix de femme les fit s'écarter l'un de l'autre.

« Père ! Vous voilà enfin ! Je vous cherchais !

\- Héloïse, ma chère. Voici le policier dont je t'ai parlé. »

 

C'était bien elle ! Javert en eut le souffle coupé ! Il avait tellement rêvé de ses yeux bleus agrandis par la peur. Héloïse de Montsouris ! Mais elle était belle, enveloppée dans une robe de satin rose, les longs cheveux nattés avec des magnolias. Elle l'examinait avec un doux sourire. Javert mit un temps infini à réagir et il s'inclina respectueusement devant Mlle de Montsouris.

« Monsieur l'inspecteur ! C'est une joie que de voir mon sauveur. Je...

\- Chut ! Pas un mot sur ceci, Héloïse, rappela sèchement le comte. En tout cas, pas ici !

\- Bien père. Venez avec moi, monsieur l'inspecteur. »

Et Javert la suivit, hypnotisé. Elle était envoutante. En le prenant délicatement par le bras, elle l'entraina dans un petit salon tranquille, dont le comte ferma soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Là, elle s'assit et le fit s'asseoir à ses côtés sur un petit divan.

« Alors ? Et ma Lucie ?

\- Je suis désolée, ma pauvre chérie. Lucie est morte, mon ange, répondit le comte, empêchant Javert de parler.

\- Mais comment ?, demanda la jeune femme, angoissée.

\- Elle a été violée et étranglée, » asséna durement l'inspecteur.

Et ce disant, il la regarda droit dans les yeux, terrible et implacable. Il la vit se troubler. Mais peut-être était-ce simplement à l'idée de la mort ignominieuse subie par la servante...ou alors c'était les yeux gris étincelant du policier posés sur elle avec attention.

Difficile à dire.

« Votre amie, Sœur Alexandrine, a subi le même sort, mademoiselle.

\- Mon Dieu ! Et les hommes qui ont fait cela ?

\- Je les traque, mademoiselle. Mais j'ai besoin de temps et d'aide.

\- Je veux vous fournir toute l'aide que je peux. »

Une voix ferme, un regard sans crainte posé sur lui. Une bonne actrice ? Ou tout n'était que mensonge ?

Javert remercia d'un hochement de tête et posa ses questions. Ce furent les mêmes que celles posées au comte de Montsouris tantôt et Javert reçut les mêmes réponses. Les deux victimes étaient des femmes fantasques, lunatiques et quelque part, Héloïse n'était pas surprise de leur mort. La jeune femme paraissait très triste de ces pertes. Deux amies un peu folles mais deux amies de cœur.

« Et la nuit des barricades ?, demanda tout à coup Javert.

\- Inspecteur !, le rappela à l'ordre le comte de Montsouris, resté dans le salon, non loin de la porte. Je pense que cela suffit pour aujourd'hui. »

Mais la jeune aristocrate assura que tout allait pour le mieux et vaillamment elle raconta la fuite de Lucie dans la nuit, la décision stupide de la suivre, prise sans vraiment réfléchir, ma rencontre terrible avec les deux hommes et la tentative de viol, horrible souvenir qui revenait dans ses cauchemars.

Elle remercia avec chaleur Javert de l'avoir sauvée cette nuit-là. D'un geste spontané, irréfléchi, elle saisit les mains de l'inspecteur et les serra avec effusion.

« Merci, monsieur l’inspecteur. Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose de cette nuit-là mais je sais que vous m’avez portée dans vos bras jusqu’à chez vous. Vous m’avez sauvée la vie. Et je n’oublierai pas non plus vos yeux si brillants posés sur moi avec inquiétude.

\- Je n’ai fait que mon devoir, » murmura Javert, comme à son habitude.

Mais la présence du comte gênait Javert. Il ne pouvait pas réellement interroger la jeune femme. Le silence s’éternisait entre eux, elle avait lâché ses mains et le contemplait avec un doux sourire.

Tout à coup, on frappa à la porte avant de l’ouvrir précautionneusement, dévoilant un serviteur en livrée à la recherche du comte et laissant entrer des flots de musique. Javert se leva, conscient qu’il abusait de l’hospitalité de M. de Montsouris, mécontent de n’avoir rien appris d’utile.

Mais avant qu’il s’en aille, la jeune femme le prit par surprise.

« Voulez-vous danser, monsieur l’inspecteur ?

\- Ma chère, opposa le comte à sa fille, je suis certain que l’inspecteur a une tâche plus importante à faire ailleurs. Il n’a pas le temps de te faire danser.

\- Je ne suis pas un excellent danseur, mademoiselle, répondit Javert, ignorant sciemment le comte. J’ai peu de temps pour m’y entraîner.

\- Alors ce sera parfait. Mon maître à danser fustige ma paresse. Nous ferons la paire. Venez ! »

Et d’une voix habituée à commander, elle prit l’inspecteur par la main et le ramena dans la salle de réception, pour l’emmener sur la piste de danse. Les couples se poussèrent pour leur laisser de la place...et les regards se posèrent sur eux avec surprise et curiosité.

« Je crois que vous vous êtes fait un ennemi, inspecteur.

\- Je sais. Votre père. »

Ils jetèrent un œil sur le comte.

Ce dernier les fusillait du regard depuis la galerie dominant la salle de bal. Et la musique commença. Une valse.

 

Javert n’avait pas menti, il savait danser mais manquait d’entraînement. Il se tenait un peu raide, au départ, puis au fur et à mesure de la musique, son dos se détendait et ses mouvements devenaient plus fluides. Enfin, il interrogea la fille.

« Je suppose que ce n’est pas pour me faire obtenir un blâme que vous avez demandé une danse alors parlez !

\- Que savez-vous de moi, inspecteur ?

\- Je connais l’histoire de Loth, mademoiselle. »

La jeune femme blêmit, elle chancela et Javert dut la retenir fermement dans ses bras, ne préférant pas imaginer l’impression qu’ils devaient donner à tous.

« Qui vous l’a dit ?

\- Sœur Alexandrine. Je l’ai rencontrée avant sa mort. »

Héloïse le regarda en face, retirant enfin son masque de jeune fille heureuse de danser. Elle n’était que terreur et souffrance.

« Sauvez-moi, inspecteur ! Je vous en prie !

\- Est-ce vrai ? Est-ce que Loth existe ?

\- Oui, » souffla-t-elle.

Elle posa sa tête sur l’épaule de l’inspecteur. Javert était à présent certain du scandale que cela provoquait en apercevant les yeux horrifiés des autres danseurs. La jeune aristocrate, issue d’une noble lignée, se dévergondait avec un simple policier. Un homme qui avait l’âge d’être son père.

« Et cette nuit-là, vous avez voulu fuguer, n’est-ce-pas ?, demanda doucement Javert.

\- Oui. Je voulais partir. Maintenant, je n’ai plus rien. Je vais me tuer. C’est un monstre. »

Javert réagit par automatisme, sans songer un seul instant à ses propres idées noires. Il se recula, obligeant la jeune femme à se redresser. Cette fois, les convives devaient croire que le policier sermonnait la jeune femme. Ce qui n’était pas si éloigné de la vérité.

« Je vous interdis de vous tuer !

\- Mais quoi faire d’autre ? Je suis cloîtrée, droguée, violée. Si je suis là, c’est parce qu’il m’a promis l’oubli en me donnant une dose de morphine. Assez pour oublier pendant des heures ma vie.

\- Luttez !, » lança un peu sèchement Javert.

Il serra fort la jeune femme dans ses bras, ne comprenant pas son apathie. Lutter ! Il fallait lutter ! De toutes ses forces, de toute son âme.

Il oubliait, l’inspecteur de Première Classe, qu’il avait fallu un simple concours de circonstances pour qu’il reprenne aussi la lutte.

« Luttez !, répéta-t-elle en riant, un peu hystérique. Vous n’êtes pas une femme ! Vous ne comprenez pas ce que cela signifie !

\- Alors il faut me laisser venir jusqu’à vous ! Trouver une solution ! »

Javert parlait énergiquement, plein de résolution et de bravoure.

« Je n’aspire qu’à dormir…, souffla la jeune Héloïse de Montsouris. Pour oublier… Il peut être terrible s’il est en colère. J’ai peur de lui.

\- Je vais vous sauver, rétorqua Javert, convaincu. Je trouverai un moyen, mais il faut que je puisse vous voir.

\- Il me surveille tout le temps. Je ne suis pas libre.

\- Il faut l’obliger à me laisser vous rencontrer, dans ce cas. Demandez-lui de... »

Et la jeune femme embrassa l’inspecteur sur la bouche. Javert se recula instinctivement, des cris horrifiés, scandalisés, résonnaient dans la salle.

« Là, fit la jeune femme, satisfaite, il sera bien obligé de vous recevoir à nouveau. Vous serez officiellement mon fiancé. »

Elle avait dit cela candidement mais Javert se fâcha, tombant dans une froide colère. Il s’écria, sans plus penser au scandale qu’il provoquait ainsi...sans penser à la mise à pied inévitable, à Toulon...à Antoine…

« Je ne suis pas un objet avec lequel vous pouvez jouer au gré de vos envies , mademoiselle. »

Il s’inclina froidement avant de partir en claquant des talons, quittant la salle d’un pas rapide, faisant s’écarter les invités devant lui, l’air farouche.

Javert sortit de la demeure des Montsouris avec soulagement, aspirant un gros bol d’air frais.

Il calcula qu’il en avait pour une heure de marche avant de rejoindre la préfecture, Antoine Lefebvre, son monde.

C’était trop long et il préféra arrêter un fiacre.

Il partit sans se retourner.

 


	4. SCÈNE IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une petite scène d'amour et de sexe. Là, notre Javert ne recule pas. Pas comme devant le baiser de la jolie Montsouris.

Arrivé devant la préfecture, Javert attendit le départ du fiacre pour disparaître dans les rues adjacentes. Il voulait retrouver l’inspecteur Lefebvre…Antoine…

Javert fut excessivement prudent. Sa tenue était ostentatoire et il ne voulait pas attirer les regards.

Enfin, il vit l’immeuble où habitait le jeune policier avec soulagement. Un dernier examen des lieux le rassura, personne ne l’avait suivi et les quelques passants ne s’intéressaient pas à un cogne en patrouille, aussi étincelant que soit son uniforme. Il faisait nuit, il était tard. Les gens avaient bien autre chose dans la tête.

Rassuré, Javert entra dans l’immeuble et grimpa l’escalier jusque chez Antoine et frappa à sa porte.

Et ce fut un bonheur que de se retrouver dans les bras de l’homme...qu’il aimait… Javert en fut tout à coup conscient.

« Dieu que tu m’as manqué, reconnut l’inspecteur Javert en le serrant de toutes ses forces.

\- Ce ne fut pas une bonne soirée manifestement ;

\- Non, admit Javert. Ce ne fut pas une réussite.

\- Que s’est-il passé ?

\- J’ai fait danser une jeune fille.

\- Et tu danses si mal ?, s’écria Lefebvre en riant. Montre-moi ! »

Vaincu par la fougue du jeune homme, Javert retrouva les mêmes gestes que plus tôt dans la soirée. Et Javert apprécia la sensation un peu étrange de danser avec son amant. Il sentit le désir monter en lui en serrant le corps chaud et souple d’Antoine contre lui. Un peu trop rapproché peut-être. En faisant quelques pas dans le salon bien meublé de l’officier, Antoine posa sa tête sur l’épaule de Javert et murmura dans la courbe de la nuque :

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Tu ne danses pas si mal. Que s’est-il donc passé ? »

Le souffle chaud fit frissonner l’inspecteur Javert.

« Nous en parlerons plus tard. J’ai envie de toi. »

Un tel aveu venant de lui ! Oui, il avait changé ! Mais il ressentait du désir et voulait à tout prix entendre à nouveau les soupirs de plaisir du jeune homme...perdus au-milieu des siens.

« A vos ordres, monsieur l’inspecteur, » répondit Lefebvre, en souriant.

Taquin, le jeune homme captura un lobe d’oreille, ravi du halètement que poussa Javert.

Et les deux hommes s’embrassèrent passionnément.

Antoine fut surpris de la fougue toute nouvelle de l’inspecteur. C’était presque désespéré. Sans respect pour son uniforme d’apparat, Javert se laissa déshabiller violemment par le jeune policier et lui-même se chargea de son amant, avec célérité.

Bientôt, ils furent nus et se glissèrent dans la chambre d’Antoine.

Cette fois, Javert ne paniquait plus, il apprenait vite et bien. Il avait confiance en son jeune amant. Ils se caressèrent, s'embrassèrent mais Javert avait décidé que ce soir, il garderait le contrôle.

Serrant le jeune homme dans ses bras, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Guide-moi !

\- Il me semble que tu te débrouilles très bien, » souffla le jeune inspecteur, heureux de la témérité de son aîné.

Et Javert retrouva les gestes de la veille, il embrassa les lèvres et le cou du jeune homme tandis que pour la première fois sa main descendit jusqu'au sexe de l'inspecteur Lefebvre...qu'elle caressa doucement.

Javert fut surpris de voir à quel point une simple caresse amoureuse pouvait faire réagir son compagnon. Antoine avait fermé les yeux et se cambrait contre lui, murmurant son prénom comme s'il allait pleurer.

Javert poursuivit et accentua la caresse, il glissa une jambe entre celles de son amant. Il avait appris et retenu la leçon, maintenant il l'appliquait.

« Et maintenant ?, souffla-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille d'Antoine.

\- Je t'en prie, François. Je t'en prie.

\- J'aime quand tu me supplies, » murmura Javert, en mordillant le lobe.

Et il poursuivit son exploration du corps de son amant.

 

Quelque part, la peur du lendemain, peut-être même le renvoi à Toulon...le plongeon dans la Seine...le rendait audacieux. Peut-être était-ce leur dernière nuit ?

Car Javert savait très bien qu'il ne retournerait jamais à Toulon quoiqu'il puisse arriver !

Comme un naufragé, Javert se décida à plonger.

Il quitta le cou du jeune homme qu'il embrassait et goûtait pour descendre le long du torse. Négligeant les tétons, il suivait un but précis. Ne voulant plus se poser de questions. Javert descendait jusqu'à l'entrejambe de l'inspecteur Lefebvre, forçant les cuisses à s'ouvrir davantage pour lui.

« Dieu ! François !, » gémissait le jeune homme.

Sans songer à ce qu'il faisait, à la dépravation, à la damnation, à Toulon..., Javert saisit le sexe, droit et dur, de son compagnon et le prit dans sa bouche. Inexpérimenté, il se sentit étouffer et recula aussitôt. Juste une prise de souffle et il recommença à goûter le sexe d'Antoine.

Il eut peur de lui faire du mal mais les cris que le jeune homme poussait n'étaient pas des cris de douleur. Même lui le savait !

Javert fut surpris par le goût de l'homme, salé, étrange, pas agréable mais pas non plus écœurant. Puis le policier commença à bouger, lécher. Imitant les gestes que Lefebvre avait fait sur lui-même la veille.

Deux mains se jetèrent dans ses cheveux et empoignèrent férocement les mèches, le forçant à continuer, à prendre davantage. Il eut un haut-le-cœur mais lutta pour dominer la situation.

Cela ne dura pas longtemps. Les doigts se détendirent, ne cherchant plus à le contrôler, perdant de leur force.

Avec amusement, Javert se dit qu'il devait faire cela bien malgré tout.

Le jeune homme cria qu'il venait et Javert le regarda avec curiosité. Coincé comme il était, à genoux entre les deux cuisses largement étalées de son officier, il examina l'homme jouissant. Était-il ainsi lorsqu'Antoine lui avait appliqué le même traitement la veille ? Un homme qui jouit, les yeux fermés, complétement inconscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui, tout à son plaisir. Puis Javert fut surpris et avala par automatisme ce qui vint. Il en eut un nouveau haut-le-cœur mais il se retint.

Lefebvre se reprit doucement puis il tendit les bras à Javert.

« Viens. Je veux t'embrasser. »

Javert se laissa obéir. Il fut heureux de sentir son compagnon se coller contre lui et l'embrasser avec passion. Oubliant où s'étaient trouvées ses propres lèvres quelques instants plus tôt...

« Merci, mon François, mon homme fort. A toi maintenant ! Je veux te voir venir ! »

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les caresses et la bouche du jeune Antoine le fassent dériver à son tour...gémir...crier...

 

Bientôt, ils reposèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais quelque part, une tension résidait toujours. Antoine caressait doucement les longs cheveux soyeux de son amant.

« Maintenant, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ?

\- Je ne veux pas te compromettre. C'est dangereux.

\- Tu préfères que je m'inquiète pour toi ? C'est ce comte de Montsouris ? Il a un moyen de pression sur toi, c'est cela ?

\- Vous êtes un policier intelligent, inspecteur Lefebvre. Écoute ! S'il devait m'arriver quelque chose, tu iras voir M. Fauchelevent au 7, rue de l'Homme-Armé. Il t'expliquera. Mais je refuse de t'impliquer dans cette histoire. Ce soir, j'ai fait une erreur de jugement qui peut me coûter beaucoup. Je veux faire attention à la seule chose qui me tienne à cœur.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Toi ! Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée dans cette misérable vie.

\- Merci François. Je tiens beaucoup à toi, tu sais. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose... »

Les paroles de Javert avaient touché l'inspecteur Lefebvre plus qu'il ne saurait le dire. Elles avaient poussé le jeune homme à faire un aveu... Mais il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin.

Aimait-il l'inspecteur Javert ?

Non, il ne le connaissait pas encore assez. Même s'il l'observait depuis des mois, le désirant comme un être inaccessible.

Mais il était sous le charme, c'était indéniable. Et il était attiré par lui. Physiquement.

Pour l'instant, coucher avec son supérieur et lui faire découvrir les plaisirs de l'amour était amplement suffisant. Peut-être plus tard... Peut-être cette attraction allait devenir de l'amour ?

« Je vais tout faire pour te protéger, Antoine ! »

Et Javert serra contre lui le jeune inspecteur, très fort. Lefebvre n'en revenait pas. Cet homme si froid et implacable, semblait réellement inquiet, voire effrayé. Il répondit à son étreinte, se voulant rassurant...

Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps puis le jeune inspecteur s'endormit la tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

 

Le lendemain, lorsque l'inspecteur Lefebvre se réveilla, Javert était parti. Il avait quitté l'appartement depuis longtemps, dés les premières heures du jour.

Lefebvre se prépara avec célérité et courut à la préfecture, la peur au ventre. Sans trop savoir pourquoi.

En effet, l'inspecteur en chef était parti dés que possible. Il n'avait pas dormi, ou si peu. Il avait longtemps observé le sommeil paisible de son amant et avait réfléchi.

Il était dans une impasse. Le scandale de la veille ne pouvait rester impuni, certes, mais ce n'était pas ce qui le gênait le plus. Non, le pire était qu'il devait s'attaquer de front au comte de Montsouris. Présenter le ministre de la police à l'inspecteur Javert était un excellent moyen de le museler.

Javert avait tellement essayé de mener une enquête discrète, pour sauver la fille, pour gérer cette affaire au mieux...et tout était biaisé.

Un simple inspecteur de police face à des personnalités haut placées dans l'État ?! Il était perdu, soumis à l'autorité de ses maîtres.

L'offrande d'un commissariat de police n'était qu'un os qu'on lui donnait à ronger pour le remercier de sa loyauté et de son silence.

Mais Javert n'oubliait pas la fille, sa terreur et ses yeux bleus.

Irrémédiablement, il savait qu'il se rebellerait et qu'il serait cassé, renié. Une fois, il s'était demandé s'il lui restait un peu d'honneur. Javert fut surpris de se répondre par l'affirmative, oui, il lui lui restait assez d'honneur pour ne pas pactiser avec l'immoralité.

Lorsque le ciel commença à rosir, Javert s'éclipsa, content de ne pas avoir réveillé l'inspecteur Lefebvre.

S'il pouvait éviter la présence de son officier au moment où il se ferait destituer par la hiérarchie, cela le soulagerait.

Un passage à son appartement lui permit de retrouver une tenue normale. Une fois de plus, Javert bénit sa logeuse, efficace petite femme qui se chargeait de sa blanchisserie le plus rapidement possible. Le seul luxe que s'octroyait l'inspecteur dans sa vie.

Et que ses finances bien amoindries allaient peut-être l'obliger à arrêter.

Javert se vit dans son miroir. Un officier de police droit et raide, vêtu de son uniforme impeccable, les boutons étincelants, les bottes correctement cirées, la coiffure austère. Il était tellement égal à lui-même, sa canne sous le bras.

 _Et pourtant ?_ Il n'avait jamais été aussi désappointé de sa vie.

Le plaisir était encore présent dans ses tripes, agréable sensation.

 _Et pourtant ?_ Il était profondément malheureux.

Il s'était tellement voulu irréprochable. Il allait perdre son travail aujourd'hui, non par une démission honorable mais de la plus honteuse des façons, cassé devant l'ensemble de ses officiers.

Pour un éclat de voix et une perte de patience...bien indignes de lui...

Javert baissa les yeux, ne supportant plus de se voir aussi familier malgré le chambardement de sa vie. Puis il se mit en colère contre lui-même, se forçant à lever les yeux et à se contempler à nouveau dans le miroir.

L'inspecteur Javert refusait qu'on n'assume pas ses actes, il assumerait les siens ! Donc il se rendit la tête haute à la préfecture de police.

 


	5. SCÈNE V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans lequel Javert n'aime pas du tout être un objet de plaisanterie...même de la part de ses supérieurs...

A la préfecture de police, Javert ne croisa personne. Il était si tôt ! L'équipe de nuit n'était pas encore de retour de ses patrouilles et l'équipe de jour n'allait pas tarder. L'inspecteur en chef entra dans son bureau. Et attendit que le couperet tombe.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur les rapports non remplis. Deux jours déjà !

Avec professionnalisme, Javert se mit à relater les investigations entreprises durant ces deux jours. Il resta vague pour les moments où il ne faisait pas sa patrouille, les très nombreux moments, préférant mentir par omission.

Des rapports pleins de vide.

Javert sentait la nausée poindre. A quand remontait son dernier vrai repas ? Du pain parfois, du fromage rarement, de l'eau quand il songeait à boire...

Il n'était vraiment plus digne de son poste. En réalité, le chasser n'entérinait qu'une situation déjà bien présente. Son incompétence devenait manifeste.

Cela lui prit du temps et lui permit de ne pas trop penser.

Puis les policiers arrivèrent et prirent leurs ordres de l'inspecteur-principal. Lefebvre fut envoyé en patrouille avec l'habituel Walle.

Javert fut heureux lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme tourner les talons et quitter la préfecture.

Personne n'osa moquer l'inspecteur Javert sur sa soirée, il avait l'air bien trop en colère aujourd'hui. Sauvage et farouche.

Les hommes partis, on vint prévenir Javert que le divisionnaire le convoquait immédiatement dans son bureau.

Javert soupira, il rangea parfaitement son bureau, vérifiant que chaque plume, chaque buvard étaient à sa place et il sortit.

 

Cette fois, l'accueil fut glacial dans le bureau de M. Marigny, mais il s'y attendait. Cependant, ce n'était pas le comte de Montsouris qui se tenait là mais le ministre de la police, le comte de Rochefort en personne. Interloqué, Javert fut un peu lent à saluer.

« Et voici la vedette du jour, » s'écria le ministre, sans sourire.

Javert serra les dents et posa son regard au loin, sur le mur du fond, patient et attentif.

« Javert, monsieur le ministre m'a raconté la soirée d'hier. Votre attitude a été inqualifiable.

\- Oui, je ne sais pas comment vous avez pu résister à l'appel des jolis yeux de la petite Montsouris. »

Avec peine, Javert reporta son regard sur les deux hommes assis devant lui et il fut étonné de les voir aussi clairement amusés. Le divisionnaire souriait, les yeux pétillant de malice. Javert ne comprenait plus.

« M. Chabouillet est désolé de ne pas pouvoir assister à cette réunion, ajouta M. Marigny en riant. Il aurait tellement voulu vous donner des conseils de séduction. »

Le ministre se mit à rire également. Javert devait vraiment avoir l'air stupide.

« Asseyez-vous Javert et parlons un peu, voulez-vous ? »

Javert hésita, cherchant à se reprendre, à comprendre, mais un geste impératif le força à obéir.

« Que savez-vous de Mlle Héloïse de Montsouris ? »

Le ministre avait posé la question sur un ton indifférent, comme s'il le fallait bien, pour entretenir la conversation. Instinctivement, Javert se construisit un visage impassible avant de répondre simplement :

« C'est une jeune femme de la haute noblesse, monsieur le ministre.

\- En effet, mais encore ?

\- Elle danse sans prendre garde à la classe sociale de son partenaire, monsieur.

\- Redoutable faute de goût, j'en conviens, mais vous avez bien réagi, inspecteur. Un peu trop durement, peut-être. La petite va mettre du temps à s'en remettre, mais cela lui fera du bien. Je ne vous cache pas, inspecteur, que son père n'était pas très content de vous. Mais baste, sa fille n'avait qu'à mieux choisir son partenaire de danse, comme vous l'avez dit.

\- Je ne comprends pas, osa avouer Javert, fatigué de se sentir sur des charbons ardents. Je ne suis pas... On ne me... »

Les mots manquaient à l'inspecteur qui hésitait à les prononcer.

« Vous n'êtes ni blâmé, ni destitué, compléta le ministre avec bonhommie. Je ne suis là que pour voir votre divisionnaire. Ensuite j'ai un entretien avec le préfet pour préparer votre avancement. »

Javert attendait la suite, fébrile. Il n'en montrait rien mais les paumes de ses mains étaient moites.

« Et je voulais entendre votre rapport. Votre éclat de la veille m'a juste donné envie d'accélérer les choses et de déplacer quelques rendez-vous pour vous. »

L'inspecteur se pencha en avant, il examinait distraitement sa main. Elle lui faisait mal quand il y pensait ou qu'il l'oubliait assez pour l'utiliser. Une douleur sourde.

« Je ne comprends pas, monsieur, répéta-t-il, prudemment.

\- Vous ne connaissez pas la petite Montsouris, inspecteur. Cette gamine est une petite garce. Pardonnez mon langage mais il ne reflète que l'exacte vérité. Elle a rendu fous plusieurs jeunes hommes bien lotis, qu'elle a abandonnés les uns après les autres. Vous êtes le premier à lui résister de cette manière cavalière. Une danse, un sourire, un baiser et le tour est joué.

\- J'ai l'âge d'être son père, opposa Javert, oubliant de dire _« monsieur »_ tant il était abasourdi.

\- Et vous êtes l'homme providentiel qui l'a sauvée des violeurs. Elle est peut-être tombée amoureuse de vous et vous idolâtre, qui sait ?

\- Vous savez, monsieur ?, demanda Javert, encore plus étonné.

\- Le comte de Montsouris est un ami. Un vieil ami. Je l'ai contacté ce matin pour lui parler de vous et de ces femmes assassinées. Il m'a relaté toute la mésaventure de sa fille. »

Les deux hommes furent décontenancés mais ils ne ratèrent pas le regard de Javert, ses yeux gris brillants de suspicion. Le policier ne leur faisait pas confiance, cela était clair comme l'eau de roche.

Mais que se passait-il entre l'inspecteur Javert et le comte de Montsouris ? M. Marigny allait réagir violemment mais un simple regard ferme du ministre le fit se tenir coi.

Monsieur de Rochefort reprit, un peu sèchement :

« Le comte est un vieil ami. C'est pour cela que je vais vous poser une simple question : qu'est-ce que mademoiselle de Montsouris vous a raconté durant la danse ? »

Enfin ! Enfin Javert comprenait la manœuvre. Il en fut tellement soulagé. Il aimait voir où on le menait, où les affaires le portaient. On passait l'éponge mais il y avait une contre-partie. Javert allait être encore plus méfiant...et intraitable...

« Que je ne dansais pas bien, ce qui n'est pas faux, non ? »

Plus intraitable et plus sûr de lui, maintenant qu'il savait.

Le ministre accusa le coup. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle dérobade de la part d'un officier assermenté doté d'un si bon dossier.

Puis il saisit et sourit, sans aménité.

« Connaissiez-vous l'épouse du comte de Montsouris ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas eu l'honneur de lui être présenté, monsieur le ministre.

\- Vous auriez du mal, inspecteur, rétorqua tristement monsieur de Rochefort. Adélaïde de Montsouris, la première épouse du comte, est morte, il y a une dizaine d'années. »

Javert écoutait, attendant à nouveau la suite. Où voulait en venir le ministre ? Il était vrai que l'inspecteur de police n'avait pas épluché le dossier personnel du comte de Montsouris. Un tort ! Mais il était tellement déboussolé en ce moment. Javert se promit de réparer cela sur l'heure.

« J'ai bien connu Adélaïde de Montsouris, fit le comte, la voix nostalgique. C'était une femme magnifique mais un peu fragile. Elle s'est suicidée une nuit après avoir causé un terrible scandale. Elle a dévoilé en pleine réception que son mari la séquestrait et la violait. »

Javert se redressa, un bon chien de chasse flairant la piste. Ce mouvement n'échappa à personne. Javert pouvait être si lisible parfois.

« J'étais présent à ce terrible banquet. La comtesse se pendit quelques jours plus tard. Il fallut cinq ans à mon pauvre ami, le comte de Montsouris, pour oser se remarier.

\- Où était le comte le soir où sa femme s'est pendue ?, demanda l'inspecteur, très professionnel.

\- A son domicile. Il n'a pas su que son épouse se suicidait pendant qu'il dormait. Les deux époux faisaient chambre à part. »

Le ministre se tut, observant l'inspecteur Javert, assis face à lui, silencieux, les doigts serrés devant sa bouche. Comme ce dernier se taisait toujours, Monsieur de Rochefort poursuivit :

« Cette triste histoire eut lieu devant la jeune Héloïse. Ce n'est pas étonnant que cela ait fragilisé son esprit. Il ne serait pas surprenant qu'elle en soit restée marquée à vie. C'est elle qui a découvert le corps de sa mère d'ailleurs. »

Contre toute attente, Javert se leva et se mit à marcher de long en large dans le bureau du divisionnaire. Il en avait besoin. Il réfléchissait intensément. Il avait besoin de marcher pour éclaircir ses idées.

Il n'avait pas vraiment de preuves de la véracité de l'histoire de Mlle de Montsouris, sauf sa terreur incommensurable. Sauf sa fugue en pleine nuit des barricades. Mais si elle était fragile, elle pouvait se raconter des histoires. Si sa servante et si la nonne avaient été des personnes fantasques... Peut-être cela l'aurait poussée à bout dans son délire...

Cela dit, la petite bonne et la nonne étaient mortes et Javert n'aimait pas les coïncidences.

« Alors, je vous le demande à nouveau, inspecteur de Première Classe Javert : qu'est-ce que Mlle de Montsouris vous a raconté durant la danse ? C'est la dernière fois que je vous pose la question, » termina le ministre, menaçant.

Et Javert s'arrêta de marcher et se plaça devant la fenêtre, le dos face aux deux hommes, assis derrière lui, pleins d'autorité.

Par la fenêtre, on voyait la Seine. Bien mieux que dans son bureau. Brillante au soleil. Attirante.

« Elle m'a dit que son père la violait et la séquestrait depuis des jours, admit-il, enfin.

\- C'est bien cela !, rétorqua le comte de Rochefort, affirmatif. C'est pour cela qu'elle a fui le domicile de son père ?

\- Oui.

\- La croyez-vous ? »

La question prit Javert au dépourvu, il se retourna vers le ministre de la police, s'arrachant à la contemplation du fleuve qui l'appelait. Toujours, toujours. Javert hésita puis continua à avouer franchement :

« Oui. Je pense qu'elle dit la vérité. Ou du moins, qu'elle croit réellement que c'est la vérité.

\- Elle peut être convaincante...et convaincue par ses mensonges. Tout comme sa mère l'était. »

Ces mots définitifs faisaient mal à Javert. Il se souvenait des yeux bleus remplis de terreur posés sur lui, de mots murmurés contre lui lui priant de rester, d'un poids léger dans ses bras... Tout cela était traité avec désinvolture.

« Il y a un moyen de s'assurer qu'elle ne ment pas, monsieur le comte, opposa Javert, la voix suppliante.

\- Lequel ?

\- Laissez-moi faire une perquisition dans la maison du comte de Montsouris. La fille dit être souvent droguée par son père, je peux le vérifier...et le prouver, monsieur. »

Javert était suspendu aux lèvres du ministre. Il avait voulu être persuasif mais il sut enfin que le comte de Rochefort n'était pas un allié.

Le policier était irrémédiablement seul.

« Ce n'est pas possible, inspecteur. Vous imaginez le scandale ?

\- Je suis quelqu'un de discret, monsieur. Je peux...

\- Non, je regrette inspecteur. »

L'inspecteur en chef savait tout le respect, toute la servilité qu'il devait à l'autorité. Il y avait encore une semaine, il se serait aplati devant ces deux hommes représentant l'Autorité avec une soumission de chien bien dressé. Mais le chien avait brisé son collier et redevenait sauvage et libre.

« Pourquoi me dire tout cela ?, s'écria Javert, la voix sèche et froide. Pourquoi venir ici ? Il vous suffit d'un geste (et Javert claqua ses doigts) pour me renvoyer.

\- JAVERT !, hurla M. Marigny. Cette fois, c'est le blâme !


	6. SCÈNE VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'inspecteur Javert mène l'enquête sur les milieux interlopes... Patience, il trouvera la piste...

Les mots durs avaient claqué. Javert prit une inspiration profonde, un souffle, attendant qu'on le chasse du bureau en lui intimant l'ordre de prendre ses affaires et de quitter la préfecture sur le champ.

Fin de l'histoire. Fin de l'inspecteur Javert.

M. Marigny contemplait son officier avec une horreur absolue. Et puis...le comte de Rochefort reprit la parole et leva la main pour calmer le divisionnaire.

\- Doucement, Marigny. Votre inspecteur n'est pas un imbécile. »

Javert se tenait toujours debout, il se croisa les bras et attendit l'orage, les yeux étincelants de colère.

« Je suis venu, expliqua posément le ministre, car je suis l'ami de monsieur le comte de Montsouris. Un très vieil ami. Et que ce vieil ami vous est infiniment reconnaissant d'avoir sauvé sa fille. Il m'a demandé d'arranger les choses avec vous. Il est fâché contre vous mais il n'est pas ingrat. Il veut vous récompenser et m'a chargé de le faire. Mais vous êtes difficile à récompenser, monsieur l'inspecteur.

\- Je remercie humblement le comte de Montsouris et votre Seigneurie de bien vouloir me récompenser pour le sauvetage que j'ai accompli. Il ne s'agissait que de devoir. »

L'inspecteur Javert baissa la tête et reprit sourdement :

« Mais il vaut mieux me destituer, monsieur, si vous pensez que l'offre d'un commissariat va m'empêcher d'enquêter sur cette affaire. Deux femmes ont été violées et tuées.

\- Et si ce poste se trouvait à Toulon, qu'en dites-vous, monsieur l'inspecteur ? »

Javert eut un faible sourire, ironique et dédaigneux.

« Vous connaissez mes points faibles, monsieur, mais vous connaissez aussi ma pugnacité. Mais vous arriverez à me museler, je me dois de le reconnaître. »

Et Javert se prépara à quitter le bureau d'un pas ferme.

Le ministre l'arrêta avec un regard surpris.

« Que faites-vous ? Nous n'en avons pas terminé !

\- Je vais préparer le travail pour mon successeur, monsieur. Cela sera plus facile pour lui. Je suppose que vous nommerez l'inspecteur Walle. Il est compétent mais pas très efficace pour toutes les questions d'organisation. Il faudra l'épauler, monsieur le divisionnaire.

\- Homme inflexible !, grogna le ministre. Qui vous parle d'arrêter votre enquête concernant ces deux malheureuses ? Je vous interdis de toucher au comte de Montsouris. Il a assez de soucis avec sa fille et ses lubies. Mais je ne vous empêche pas de chercher les tueurs des deux victimes : une servante et une nonne, je crois ?

\- En effet, monsieur. Mais si mon enquête fait se recouper les deux affaires ?

\- Vous viendrez me voir immédiatement ! Et vous ne ferez aucune démarche sans m'en faire part auparavant. Est-ce que cela vous semble un accord acceptable ?

\- Je suis totalement libre dans mon enquête ? »

L'inspecteur était toujours méfiant et suspicieux mais une certaine position dans ses épaules dévoilait sa relative détente. Confiance ?

« Oui, monsieur l'inspecteur de Première Classe, sourit le ministre. Il fut un temps où j'étais comme vous et je crois encore à la vérité. Bien ! Vous pouvez nous laisser, inspecteur, je voudrais poursuivre mon entretien avec le divisionnaire. »

Et d'un geste rapide, il renvoya Javert...mais à la porte, il lui lança d'une voix lointaine, sans toute sa suffisance habituelle, tout à coup :

« Vous savez, inspecteur, je suis bien placé pour savoir à quel point la jeune Héloïse de Montsouris est instable et hystérique. Un des jeunes hommes qu'elle a envoutés et poussés à bout était mon propre fils. Aujourd'hui, il vit dans nos colonies, comme gouverneur. Quel gâchis ! »

Javert hocha la tête, compréhensif, et salua avec déférence les deux hommes.

De retour dans le rang, en bon subalterne !

Javert préféra quitter la préfecture pour marcher dans les rues de Paris. Il devait réfléchir. Comment découvrir des violeurs ? Peut-être en commençant par la nonne. Cela devrait être plus facile de reconstituer le parcours de Sœur Alexandrine. Une nonne parmi les prostituées.

Et ce fut son plan d'attaque, abandonnant le reste de son travail d'inspecteur-principal. De toute façon, il y avait des jours qu'il le délaissait.

Seulement, l'inspecteur Javert n'était pas apprécié par les prostituées. Ce qui était même un euphémisme. C'était plutôt un prédateur qu'un protecteur...mais il avait besoin d'aide. Il fit donc le tour de ses mouchards.

« Vous voulez parler aux filles, inspecteur ? Mais jamais elles n'accepteront de vous voir !

\- J'ai absolument besoin d'informations sur la nonne assassinée hier.

\- Ha la folle !

\- Tu la connais ? »

La plupart des mouchards avait la même réaction, ils connaissaient la nonne et la trouvaient stupide, mais c'était une brave femme. Donc ils n'imaginaient pas qui aurait pu s'en prendre à elle.

Un des indicateurs de l'inspecteur réussit à lui obtenir un rendez-vous avec quelques prostituées. Il était un oiseau de nuit, spécialisé dans les punaises, il savait qu'en se chargeant de la demande de l'inspecteur, ce dernier lui serait redevable. Et c'était assez rare que Javert soit redevable de quelqu'un, on pouvait donc espérer une belle récompense.

 

Donc, le déjeuner oublié, Javert se retrouva dans une ruelle pouilleuse de Paris. Loin de ses collègues, proche du danger. Imprudent ! Assez inhabituel de sa part pour être noté.

Quelques femmes se tenaient là et vinrent entourer le policier. Intéressées et mauvaises. Javert se fustigea de ne pas avoir pris d'arme à part sa canne.

Des femmes !

Des prostituées !

Javert allait peut-être payer le prix fort de son mépris envers le sexe faible.

Parmi les prostituées, une jeune femme, encore assez désirable, le dévisageait sans peur. Javert était encore sous le coup de la surprise d'avoir pu aussi facilement accéder à des filles. Honnêtement, il avait pensé qu'il allait devoir organiser une rafle pour obtenir des informations. Il savait qu'il n'était pas respecté voire qu'il était craint et ce, à bon escient, de toute cette engeance du diable. Il était méfiant et serrait son poing sur le pommeau de sa canne.

« Alors, monsieur l'inspecteur de police ? On s'intéresse aux filles, maintenant ?, » lui lança la jeune prostituée.

Décontenancé, Javert chercha comment réagir à cette attaque directe. Il ne sut pas quoi répondre sinon la vérité.

« Comme d'habitude, dans le cadre de mon travail.

\- Et pour Lili Bellejambe ?

\- Une gosse de quatorze ans ?! L'arrêter ne m'a pas semblé approprié !

\- Vous entendez ça les filles ? Ce cher inspecteur n'a pas trouvé cela _approprié_. »

Les filles le regardaient, goguenardes. Javert sentait la colère monter en lui et il se retenait à grand peine. Quel imbécile il était ! A vouloir tergiverser, à essayer d'agir plus justement ! Il aurait mieux fait d'arrêter tout ce joli monde et de les embarquer toutes au poste. Une nuit au mitard et elles auraient chanté leur chanson avec soin.

« J'aurai du la poisser et la jeter au trou, c'est ça ?, rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

\- Tout deux, le beau ! T'en as poissé des filles de cet âge, tu sais ? »

L'inspecteur fut sonné et cette fois-ci, il ne sut pas quoi répondre.

« Mais oui, mon grand ! Il y en a eu des gosses que t'as poissées. C'est pour ça qu'on est un peu surprise, tu vois ? Tu cherches des filles maintenant ? Tu te sens trop seul Javert ? »

Un nouvel éclat de rire.

La tête lui tournait. Il avait arrêté des dizaines de prostituées. Le racolage et la prostitution étaient interdits sur la voie publique, il y avait des maisons de tolérance à cet effet. Mais des gosses ?

« Il y en a eu beaucoup que j'ai arrêtées ? »

Une des filles haussa les épaules, indifférente.

« Sais pas. Vous autres, vous devez avoir les rapports, non ?

\- Et c'est pas l'âge qui compte, monsieur l'inspecteur, lança une autre femme. T'as poissé la grande Dulcie. Elle avait quatre mômes à nourrir. Sont où maintenant ? »

Javert secoua la tête sans répondre.

Dieu ! Il ne se sentait pas bien. Il avait fait une erreur monumentale en venant ici. Il aurait préféré un guet-apens et une tentative de meurtre contre sa personne.

« Disparus, mon tout beau. Disparus dans les rues. Sans doute morts de faim.

\- La prostitution est un acte interdit par la loi, récita Javert. Je n'ai fait que mon devoir. Je suis désolé que le juge n'ait pas pensé aux enfants de cette malheureuse.

\- Ben tiens ! La loi avant tout, sans penser aux conséquences ! »

Un nouvel éclat de rire. Les filles voulaient surtout remettre à sa place ce grand inspecteur de police si dur et si hautain. Elles ne lui voulaient pas de mal.

Il souffrait déjà bien assez comme cela.

Le souvenir de la prostituée protégée par M. Madeleine à Montreuil, la mère de Cosette, morte à cause d'un de ses accès de colère, lui revint en mémoire et le troubla.

Javert se mit à reculer jusqu'à un mur contre lequel il s'adossa, loin de l'image implacable et inflexible qu'il représentait habituellement.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à un procès en règle.

En fait, il ne savait plus très bien à quoi il s'était attendu.

Ha oui ! Héloïse de Montsouris ! Il ne fallait pas perdre de vue l'essentiel, la Seine se chargerait de rembourser ses arriérés.

« Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il d'une voix lasse. J'essaye de changer certaines choses mais je ne peux pas revenir en arrière.

\- C'est déjà bien, inspecteur, lança une vieille femme qui n'avait pas encore parlé. Et c'est bien d'avoir d'avoir sauvé Lili Bellejambe, c'est une stupide gamine. Elle se serait retrouvée enceinte et en serait morte.

\- J'ai fait mon possible pour elle, rétorqua Javert, prudemment.

\- Peut-être un peu plus que cela, inspecteur, sourit la vieille prostituée. Tu t'es drôlement compromis. J'avais jamais vu cela chez un cogne. Mais faut dire qu'elle est bien jolie la Lily et pas farouche pour deux sous. »

Le sourire s'accentua et devint malsain. Javert ne comprenait pas ce que voulait signifier la femme mais il préféra laisser tomber. Il avait plus urgent à faire.

« La nonne ?

\- Ha la pauvre cloche ?! Cela faisait des mois qu'elle nous bassinait avec ses sermons. Le péché, la vertu et l'exemple de la fille de Jésus, lança une des prostituées.

\- Sainte Marie-Madeleine, reprit la vieille femme. Pas la fille de Jésus ! Selon Sœur Alexandrine, on pouvait toutes espérer le royaume de Dieu et son Pardon. A condition d'abandonner le vice pour la vertu.

\- Comme si on avait choisi ce métier par envie !, s'écria une fille.

\- Par goût de la bite ! »

Cela fit rire les filles.

« Est-ce qu'elle voyait toujours les mêmes filles ?, demanda Javert.

\- Il y en a pas beaucoup qui voulaient vraiment lui parler. Faut dire qu'elle disait toujours la même chose. Une fois qu'on l'avait entendu, on connaissait le sermon par-cœur. Et elle gênait le micheton.

\- Et son parcours ? Était-il toujours identique ? »

Sœur Alexandrine ! Javert se souvenait d'elle, il avait promis de l'aider, il avait promis de protéger ces femmes. Et elle était morte.

« A peu près, répondit sérieusement une femme. Tout le monde le connaissait et on la voyait passer son chemin. Toujours les mêmes rues.

\- Qui l'a vue en dernier ?

\- Ses violeurs, je suppose ?, rétorqua une fille, goguenarde.

\- Elle finissait son petit tour du quartier par la rue de la Lune car c'était pas loin de son couvent. Elle le disait toujours, elle parlait tellement, expliqua quelqu'un.

\- Il y a des filles rue de la Lune ? »

Question de pure rhétorique ! Bien entendu qu'il y avait des filles rue de la Lune. Mais les prostituées se fermèrent comme des huîtres et ne se rappelèrent aucun nom de filles.

Mais Javert était plutôt satisfait. Il avait un point de départ pour son enquête. La rue de la Lune !

Il salua les prostituées et se préparait à les quitter lorsque la doyenne de toutes lui lança :

« Cette nuit-là, la nonne a pris un fiacre pour rentrer chez elle. Devait être fatiguée.

\- Un signe particulier ? Des armoiries ?

\- Non. Rien. »

L'inspecteur hocha la tête et se retira...pour marcher jusqu'à la rue de la Lune. A son arrivée, les filles se sauvèrent comme des souris fuyant devant le chat. Javert serra dans ses poings sa canne et avança dans la rue.

Ce n'était pas un beau quartier, il regretta un instant de ne pas être venu avec un collègue. Il examina les lieux et commença une enquête de voisinage. Interrogeant les habitants des alentours. Personne n'avait rien vu, rien entendu. Une fois de plus !

Alors Javert rejoua la même scène que quelques jours plus tôt, il parla de complicité, de prison, de juge inflexible... Il exhiba son sourire le plus carnassier et sema la panique parmi ses témoins.

Puis il évoqua la nonne et le fiacre avant de disparaître non sans avoir donné son nom et promis de revenir.

 

Pour la servante, ce fut plus difficile. Le terrain vague dans lequel son corps avait été retrouvé était entouré d'entrepôts vides d'hommes. Cela dit, pour avoir amené le corps...ou la fille...là, il avait du falloir un fiacre.

Javert fit à nouveau le tour des quelques voisins mais ceux-ci ne se rappelaient pas une voiture passant dans la nuit.


	7. SCÈNE VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une porte apparaît dans l'avenir de Javert et une amie disparaît. Où est Lili ?

L'inspecteur retourna devant la demeure de Montsouris et chercha à reconstituer les déplacements de la servante. Il fit le tour du quartier également mais personne ne fut capable de certifier que la fille était passée la nuit dernière.

C'était un quartier tranquille et bourgeois, personne ne traînait dans les rues, la nuit on y dormait. Et la classe sociale des habitants empêchait un simple inspecteur de police de se montrer vraiment menaçant. Ici, il n'était qu'un petit fonctionnaire d'État. Il dérangeait, il ennuyait mais il inquiétait rarement.

Bref, il ne découvrit rien d'intéressant. C'était comme si la servante, la jeune Lucie Ravel s'était volatilisée dans l'indifférence générale.

Elle aussi revenait dans les pensées de Javert. Elle était morte à cause de lui. Il l'avait impliquée dans son enquête.

_Merde !_

 

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, Javert retourna chez lui dans la journée et là, il se fit alpaguer par sa logeuse, mi fâchée, mi inquiète.

« Monsieur Javert ! Vos horaires deviennent impossibles !

\- Comment cela ?

\- Toutes les nuits, rentrer à minuit, voire une heure du matin ! Cela ne peut plus durer !

\- Je suis désolé, madame Dubois. Je suis sur une enquête difficile.

\- Vous vous tuez à la tâche, inspecteur.

\- Veuillez m'excuser pour le dérangement occasionné. »

Javert brisa là. Il ne rentrait pas chez lui ces temps-ci, il dormait chez l'inspecteur Lefebvre, donc ce fut avec circonspection qu'il pénétra dans son appartement. D'un regard méfiant, il fit le tour des deux pièces dans lesquelles se trouvaient ses quelques biens personnels. Sans valeur. Javert n'était pas riche.

Il se mit à fouiller, à examiner et découvrit que ses livres avaient été déplacés. On avait du les déplacer, peut-être était-on à la recherche de quelque chose ? Par dépit de ne pas l'avoir trouvé, lui. Qui venait la nuit ? Des hommes du comte ? Des voleurs ?

Javert serrait les poings de colère.

Puisqu'on le voulait, on le trouverait. Il allait rester chez lui ce soir-là et attendre ses visiteurs pour une petite explication.

 

Javert décida ensuite de retourner à la préfecture de police. Il voulait vérifier les dossiers aux archives concernant l'affaire Montsouris. Une épouse pendue ?

Un message l'attendait dans son bureau. Un message, très court, qu'il ne comprit pas, évoquant un ordre suivi avec célérité. Il reconnut l'adresse du couvent de la Croix aux Champs et un sourd pressentiment lui serra l'estomac.

Javert allait filer aussitôt au couvent lorsque le divisionnaire le fit appeler. Cela devenait une habitude !

Javert entra, la mine sombre, et vit avec stupeur, la Mère Supérieure du Couvent de la Croix aux Champs le regarder, les yeux étincelants de fureur.

« Monsieur l'inspecteur, commença-t-elle, sèchement. Où est Émilie ?

\- Émilie ? Comment cela ?

\- Dites-moi ce que vous avez fait de la petite Émilie !

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- C'est à vous de nous le dire, Javert. Nous vous écoutons. »

M. Marigny était froid et sec, le comportement de Javert le matin même, inacceptable face au ministre en personne, l'avait froissé.

« J'ignore de quoi vous voulez parler. »

La nonne, impressionnante de solennité dans ses voiles sombres, vint coller sous le nez de Javert un message qu'il récupéra d'une main ferme. Il y était simplement écrit son adresse personnelle suivie d'un _« envoyez-moi la fille »_ très impératif.

Javert comprit et blêmit. Ce qui ne joua pas en sa faveur.

« Quand avez-vous reçu ce message ?

\- Vous nous l'avez envoyé hier soir, répondit avec agacement la vieille nonne. J'ai fait partir Émilie par le fiacre que vous aviez fait venir.

\- Un fiacre ? Comment était-il ? »

La Mère supérieure balaya la question avec un geste nerveux, plein de ressentiment.

« Ce matin, Émilie n'est pas réapparue. Je ne sais pas pour qui vous nous prenez, monsieur l'inspecteur, mais le couvent de la Croix aux Champs n'est pas un lupanar. On ne vient pas _« emprunter »_ une fille. »

Mais Javert n'écoutait plus. A vingt heures, il était chez le comte de Montsouris, il provoquait un beau scandale en dansant avec sa fille. Il n'était donc pas chez lui. La petite est venue, confiante. Et le souvenir des yeux espiègles de la gamine lui revenait en mémoire. Merde ! Qu'avait dit la prostituée ? Qu'il se compromettait ? C'était fait, il était irrémédiablement compromis. Piégé !

« Qui vous a apporté le message ?

\- Un porteur, s'écria la nonne. Mais allez-vous enfin nous dire où est Émilie ?

\- Elle est morte, » lâcha Javert, brutalement.

La Mère supérieure se calma et se laissa tomber sur un siège, répétant _« morte »_ d'une voix sourde.

« Vous l'avez...

\- Ne dites pas de bêtises ! Hier soir, j'étais chez le comte de Montsouris.

\- Pas toute la soirée, Javert. Pas toute la nuit !

\- En effet. J'ai marché dans les rues pour me calmer.

\- Toute la nuit ?, reprit M. Marigny, suspicieux. C'est une habitude chez vous ! Marcher dans les rues de Paris la nuit.

\- Une bonne partie de la nuit. Oui, monsieur. Avez-vous été à la morgue, ma mère ?, demanda Javert à la nonne, encore sous le choc.

\- Non, murmura la malheureuse.

\- Aucun corps ne m'a été signalé, rétorqua le divisionnaire.

\- Alors on ne l'a pas encore trouvé, fit Javert, distrait.

\- Mais comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'elle est morte ?, opposa M. Marigny.

\- Parce que c'est logique. On veut me déstabiliser, me viser voire me faire inculper. »

 _Puisque je deviens gênant, il faut bien trouver un moyen de m'abattre,_ poursuivit Javert _in petto._ Mais que de peine perdue alors qu'il n'était qu'un simple policier, facile à muter ou à détruire. Javert ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de cette mise en scène.

« Pourquoi ma petite Émilie ?, demanda faiblement la nonne, angoissée.

\- Parce qu'on croit que cela me touchera. »

Et Javert se tut, le visage farouche et le cerveau en pleine réflexion. On l'avait bien calculé, cette disparition le touchait beaucoup en effet.

Mais il n'en voyait vraiment pas l'utilité, à moins de vouloir le faire inculper.

Un bon policier, un bon espion. Javert n'était plus dans le bureau du divisionnaire, il réfléchissait intensément en marchant à grands pas, la tête baissée sur le sol. Qui ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?

 

Le divisionnaire pria la mère supérieure de rentrer dans son couvent, la certifiant que dés que du nouveau aura été découvert, elle serait mise au fait immédiatement.

Puis il se tourna vers son inspecteur. Javert avait cessé de s'agiter.

« On veut vous piéger.

\- Heureux de voir que vous me croyez innocent, monsieur le divisionnaire.

\- Javert ! Cela fait plus de dix ans que vous travaillez pour moi. Vous êtes un sacré bon policier et je sais que vous êtes intègre. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous est arrivé le jour des barricades mais vous avez changé. En mieux ! Alors vous imaginer tuer une gamine de quatorze ans... Vous devriez mieux me connaître, inspecteur, peut-être me faire confiance.

\- C'est vrai. Pardonnez-moi, monsieur le divisionnaire.

\- Je suis content que vous ayez changé d'attitude face à la loi. Nous avons longtemps discuté de vous ce matin avec M. Gisquet, M. Chabouillet et le comte de Rochefort. Votre dossier est exceptionnel.

\- Merci, monsieur. »

_Exceptionnel ?_

Une fois de plus, Javert eut envie de tout avouer devant son supérieur. _Voulez-vous que je vous parle de Jean Valjean ? Du club de l'ABC ? De Marius Pontmercy ?_

_Vous changeriez sans nul doute d'avis sur mon intégrité..._

Mais Javert se tut, laissant son supérieur faire son éloge. Immérité.

« Vous êtes devenu plus juste et j'ai besoin de vous pour me remplacer. D'ailleurs je vous rends ceci. »

Le divisionnaire sortit une petite enveloppe d'un tiroir de son bureau et la tendit à Javert. Une enveloppe que Javert reconnut aussitôt. Il devint livide et chancela. M. Marigny, surpris et un peu inquiet, lui saisit le bras et le retint. Javert se reprit très vite et empocha la lettre. _Sa lettre !_

« Monsieur... Je...

\- Du calme Javert. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous est arrivé aux barricades mais ce fut assez grave pour vous changer. Entre vos observations destinées à améliorer le service envoyées au préfet et _ceci_... »

Javert baissa la tête. Combien de temps depuis les barricades ? Deux semaines ? Tout était chamboulé.

« Je ne vous cacherais pas que M. Gisquet n'a pas beaucoup apprécié qu'un subalterne se permette de remettre ainsi en cause le service mais vos observations n'étaient pas dénuées de fondement. Cependant, la prochaine fois, passez par la voie hiérarchique, Javert, si vous ne voulez pas froisser des susceptibilités. M. Chabouillet a plaidé votre cause avec chaleur, comme de juste.

\- Et mes...observations ?

\- N'auront aucun effet, j'en ai bien peur, mon pauvre Javert. La préfecture de police a bien d'autres chats à fouetter que les chaussures des prisonniers ou les soucis d'appel au parloir. »

Ainsi, Javert se serait tué et tout ceci n'aurait eu aucun effet ! Un suicide pour rien ! Javert lutta contre l'envie de rire, hystérique.

« Votre dernière lettre était plus sereine. M. Chabouillet l'a trouvée dans la poche de votre manteau. Nous avons été surpris de...votre décision... »

Cela sonnait comme une question.

Que répondre ?

_Pourquoi l'inspecteur Javert a-t-il voulu se tuer ? A cause des barricades ? A cause de Jean Valjean ? A cause d'une vie biaisée depuis le départ ?_

Sa lettre était en effet plus sereine. Elle ne comportait que des excuses vaguement formulées et une démission en bonne et due forme.

« Et maintenant ?, demanda doucement Javert, éludant la question implicite.

\- Je vous la rends. Est-elle toujours d'actualité ? »

 _« Oui »,_ avait envie de clamer Javert. Dés que l'affaire Montsouris sera réglée. _«_ _Oui »._ Car Javert avait maintenant trop de dettes à payer et seule sa vie allait lui permettre de les régler décemment.

« Vous remplacer avez-vous dit, monsieur ? »

Éluder encore une question en en posant une autre, un vieux jeu d'enfant. Javert était passé maître dans cet art.

Le regard perçant que posa sur lui le divisionnaire lui prouva que ce dernier n'était pas dupe de la manœuvre mais qu'il acceptait de repousser l'inévitable discussion à plus tard.

« Ce n'est pas nouveau. Ma nomination est depuis longtemps à l'ordre du jour. M. Gisquet veut quitter son poste de préfet, les barricades l'ont poussé à bout et sa position est fragilisée. Faire tirer sur la foule de révoltés ne fut pas sa meilleure idée. »

Javert ne répondit pas. Il se souvenait des morts couchés sur les pavés des rues de Paris, l'odeur de la poudre et les dragons chargeant la foule. Non, ce ne fut pas une bonne idée...

« Le ministre de la police aimerait que ce soit M. Chabouillet qui remplace M. Gisquet. Cela reste une mutation interne, idéale en temps d'élections. Ainsi, le ministre voudrait me nommer au poste de secrétaire. Un simple jeu de chaises musicales.

\- Vous ferez un excellent secrétaire, monsieur, fit Javert, un peu obséquieux.

\- Mais je voulais avoir le choix de mon successeur. Cela fait six mois que je le cherche parmi mes hommes. Je voulais quelqu'un de ma brigade, pas un inconnu d'un petit commissariat de quartier.

\- Je suis plutôt affilié au commissariat de Pontoise, opposa gentiment Javert. Il y a d'autres inspecteurs, d'autres commissaires dans cette ville, bien plus méritants.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y en ait qui connaissent aussi bien Paris que vous. Et capable de semer ses propres hommes aussi facilement. Je vous fais confiance ! »

Javert ne savait plus quoi opposer...hormis sa honte éternelle. Sa naissance ignominieuse. Les mots lui écorchèrent la bouche mais il se devait de les dire.

« Je suis un gitan, monsieur. Né au bagne de Toulon. Êtes-vous certain que cela ne va pas envenimer les choses ?

\- C'est vrai que vos origines ont été longuement discutées ce matin. Mais M. Chabouillet vous a défendu et il ne faut pas oublier la volonté du comte de Montsouris de vous récompenser à votre juste valeur. »

Un poste de divisionnaire pour avoir sauvé sa fille ? ou pour fermer les yeux sur les viols ?

Cela déplut tellement à Javert qu'il eut envie de claquer sa démission à nouveau sur le bureau de son supérieur et de quitter la préfecture de ce pas.

Le divisionnaire ne voyait rien de ce débat intérieur. Il poursuivit avec un petit sourire amusé :

« Et je suis sûr que vos futurs échanges avec le ministre de la police seront profitables et sereins.

\- Peut-être y assisterez-vous en tant que secrétaire du préfet, » répondit Javert en souriant à son tour.


	8. SCÈNE VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et Lili Bellejambe dans tout cela ? Heureusement qu'Antoine est là !

Les deux hommes se turent, se regardant en face, comme s'ils se voyaient pour la première fois.

Devenir le divisionnaire de Paris ? C'était un rêve éveillé ? Ou un cauchemar ? Javert ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il allait devoir penser à cela.

« Tout d'abord, qui voudrait vous piéger ?, demanda M. Marigny, revenant à leur affaire.

\- Quelqu'un en rapport avec l'affaire Montsouris.

\- Encore cette histoire Javert !, fit le divisionnaire, déçu.

\- Il y a un lien. Forcément un lien !

\- Et moi, je crois que vous en faites une idée fixe. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

La dernière injonction fit entrer un des policiers de garde dans le bureau du divisionnaire.

« On vient de trouver un cadavre, monsieur.

\- Qui ?

\- Celui d'Émilie Prunet.

\- Merde !, » murmura Javert.

Et ils partirent d'un seul pas, le divisionnaire et son inspecteur-principal pour voir le corps. En fait, le cadavre n'était pas loin. Une ruelle proche de la préfecture, comme si on avait voulu se moquer encore davantage de la Rousse.

La fille était nue et cachée sous des monceaux de paille gâtée. Nue, étranglée, violée. Javert serrait les dents et les poings. Il était enfin puni. Puni par Dieu pour avoir refusé de suivre et d'appliquer la loi. Cette gosse aurait été encore en vie s'il l'avait envoyée en prison. Au lieu de cela, il avait voulu jouer les juges, dérisoire Salomon, il était le vrai responsable de sa mort.

Javert restait hypnotisé par le visage de la petite Émilie, couvert d'hématomes, elle avait été battue copieusement, sans nul doute pour la forcer à se taire et à accepter les outrages qu'on lui faisait subir.

Et lui ? Où était-il ? En train de coucher avec l'inspecteur Lefebvre au lieu d'assurer sa sécurité.

Il était inquiétant, Javert, immobile comme cela, dressé de toute sa hauteur au-dessus du corps de la fille, enfin recouvert d'un drap. Il était évident pour tous que l'inspecteur-principal bouillait de colère. Il prenait cela pour une attaque personnelle. Il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir posément.

Le divisionnaire vint le chercher et le vit sursauter lorsqu'il lui toucha le bras.

« Une sale affaire, Javert. Aucune piste.

\- Le fiacre pourrait être retrouvé. Nous connaissons son heure d'arrivée chez les Sœurs de la Croix aux Champs.

\- C'est une excellente idée. Et vous ?

\- Moi, je vais chasser un témoin dans les bas quartiers. Quelqu'un quelque part a vu quelque chose. Je vais le trouver et le faire parler !

\- Prenez garde à vous, Javert. Vous n'avez aucune arme ! Walle et Lefebvre vont vous accompagner. »

Javert n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter. Il savait que M. Marigny gérerait la chasse au fiacre aussi bien que lui. Peut-être même mieux vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

 

L'inspecteur était toujours rempli de haine, elle irradiait dans ses yeux, les rendant difficiles à supporter. Lefebvre rêvait de poser ses mains sur les épaules de son compagnon et de le masser jusqu'à ce que la tension disparaisse.

Peut-être plus qu'une simple attirance ?

Ce fut impressionnant pour les deux policiers que de voir leur inspecteur en chef interroger les susceptibles témoins de ce meurtre avec un regard qui les forçait à baisser les yeux et à se troubler. Mais cela paya.

Un des habitants du quartier était un locataire, assez misérable, vivant dans un appartement vétuste dont la vue donnait sur la rue de la Lune. Un ancien palefrenier qui était au chômage depuis sa passion pour la _dive_ bouteille. Javert, son air, son regard, ses collègues en uniforme, effrayèrent tellement le malheureux qu'il se mit à parler.

« C'est que j'ai pas bien vu, monsieur l'inspecteur.

\- La nonne ?, aboya Javert, de sa plus belle voix de garde-chiourme.

\- J'ai vu la bonne sœur, il était bien dix heures du soir, inspecteur. Je me suis dit qu'elle était bien godiche de sortir à c't' heure. S'ont pas des messes à dire ?

\- La suite ?, poursuivit Javert, impitoyable.

\- Un fiacre est arrivé et elle est montée dedans. C'est rare les fiacres ici. C'est ça qui m'a attiré à la fenêtre. Inspecteur, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

\- Un signe distinctif ?

\- Aucun, monsieur. Un fiacre privé que je dis. Mais j'ai bien vu les canassons. Deux belles bêtes, des Espagnols noirs, magnifiques. »

Javert sentit son cœur battre, fort, vite. Se pourrait-il...? Des chevaux noirs ?

« Tu saurais les reconnaître ?, s'efforça-t-il de demander calmement.

\- J'suis peut-être plus palefrenier mais j'connais encore mon métier ! »

Javert retrouva son sourire mais cela ne fit que rendre son visage encore plus effrayant. Un sourire de fauve.

« Tu vas venir avec nous. Je vais te montrer des chevaux et tu me diras ce que tu en penses.

\- Si cela peut vous aider, monsieur l'inspecteur. Je suis un honnête homme ! »

Javert ne répondit pas, il chargea Walle de filer à la préfecture. Il avait besoin de connaître les résultats concernant les autres transporteurs de la ville. Il y avait plusieurs compagnies utilisant des fiacres.

Et Javert voulait aussi se débarrasser de l'inspecteur Walle. Il dut se résigner à garder Lefebvre pour convoyer le palefrenier avec la voiture de police jusqu'à la demeure des Montsouris. Le témoin fut surpris de se retrouver dans ce beau quartier, devant une si belle maison. Les trois hommes étaient dissimulés dans une ruelle et surveillaient les lieux.

Javert espéra que la voiture du comte sorte et il fut exaucé ! La voiture noire du comte attelée de deux superbes chevaux noirs apparut.

Javert les avait remarqués aussi la fameuse nuit des barricades lorsqu'il attendait le comte. La nuit de la Seine ! Il les reconnut immédiatement et il ne fut pas le seul !

« Mais c'est eux !, s'écria le palefrenier, abasourdi. Les voilà ! De magnifiques bêtes ! Mais je pige plus rien moi ! »

Javert le fit taire et le ramena à l'abri de la voiture de police, stationnée plusieurs rues plus loin, dans la cour intérieure d'une auberge, sous la surveillance d'un gamin des rues grassement payé par la police...et horrifié par le terrifiant inspecteur Javert.

Dans la voiture, plus question de menaces en l'air, le souvenir de Lily Bellejambe hantait Javert.

« Maintenant écoute-moi bien !, fit Javert, intimidant. Si tu parles à quiconque de ces chevaux et de cette maison, tu es un homme mort !

\- Mais j'ai rien fait, inspecteur, glapit l'homme, affolé.

\- La nonne non plus, ni la gosse, mais elles ont été tuées parce qu'elles parlaient trop...et me connaissaient... Si tu te tais, tu vivras.

\- Je parle à personne, de toute façon.

\- Sinon, le mieux serait que tu quittes la ville pour te réfugier ailleurs, poursuivit Javert, inquiet pour son témoin, malgré tout.

\- Je connais personne moi, monsieur l'inspecteur. »

Et Javert fit claquer ses doigts, il avait trouvé. D'un geste autoritaire, il embarqua le palefrenier et le déposa au 7, rue de l'Homme-Armé.

 

La servante âgée de M. Fauchelevent fut plus que surprise de voir arriver deux policiers en uniforme, suivis d'un type louche au possible et passablement terrifié.

« M. Fauchelevent ?, demanda simplement Javert.

\- Un instant, inspecteur. »

Ce fut un court instant. Jean Valjean apparut au bout de quelques minutes. Calme, serein mais les yeux brillants de suspicion.

L'ancien forçat commençait à ne plus se poser de questions sur Javert, il ne comprenait jamais sa manière d'agir jusqu'aux explications de celui-ci. Javert demanda un abri pour le malheureux. Et, bien entendu, Valjean accepta avec empressement, mais une lueur bien connue dans le regard de M. Madeleine fit bien comprendre à l'inspecteur qu'il allait devoir s'expliquer clairement un jour ou l'autre.

Enfin, enfin, Javert put se détendre un moment. Il promit au palefrenier de le tenir informé de la situation et les deux policiers partirent.

 

Très professionnels, ils se tenaient côte à côte, le chef précédant son subalterne, sans se regarder plus que cela. Même une fois dans la voiture, Javert fit claquer le fouet pour faire avancer les chevaux sans ouvrir la bouche, pris dans ses pensées. Sombres.

Il sursauta lorsque Lefebvre posa sa main sur la sienne et la serra avec douceur. Javert se tourna vers le jeune homme et aperçut tout un monde de caresses interdites briller dans ses yeux verts. Javert retint sa respiration involontairement.

« Connais-tu le cimetière de la rue Saint-Jacques ? »

L'inspecteur acquiesça sans répondre.

« Emmène-moi là-bas. C'est un coin tranquille.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux ? »

L'article 330 du Code Pénal sur l'exhibition sexuelle tournoyait dans l'esprit de l'inspecteur Javert. Il ne savait pas s'il fallait en rire ou en pleurer. Jamais l'inspecteur n'avait autant enfreint la loi que depuis ces maudites barricades !

La main accentua sa caresse, glissant les doigts sur le poignet de l'inspecteur en chef, passant sous la chemise.

« J'ai envie de te faire du bien. Tu es si mal, François. Permets-moi ! »

_Le permettre ?_

A Toulon, Javert avait flagellé un homme pour lui avoir proposé ses _« services »_ afin de se détendre après une longue journée de travail. Et là ?

Mais Javert se devait d'avouer...

Et l'inspecteur savait qu'il ne verrait pas Antoine cette nuit, il ne lui avait pas encore dit. Un peu égoïstement, Javert prit son parti et dirigea la voiture vers la destination proposée par son compagnon. Il emprunta les rues de plus en plus vides d'hommes jusqu'au cimetière délaissé de Saint-Jacques. On n'enterrait quasiment plus ici, le manque de place, la vieillesse des tombes, tout rendait l'endroit abandonné.

Les deux hommes descendirent de la voiture grillagée. Javert attacha les chevaux à un anneau prévu à cet effet dans le mur du cimetière.

Le vieux policier était plein d'appréhension mais il suivit son officier à l'intérieur du lieu consacré.

Antoine observait les alentours et découvrit bientôt ce qu'il cherchait, un caveau vétuste, entouré de bosquets non taillés depuis des lustres. Rien n'était entretenu, personne ne venait plus depuis longtemps. Le jeune homme entra avec conviction et prit Javert, plus circonspect, par la main pour le faire venir. Aussitôt, il l'embrassa, fougueusement et Javert répondit avec la même violence. Un instant, ils luttèrent pour savoir qui devait se soumettre et Javert, fatigué, abdiqua. Il ferma les yeux, sentant les lèvres de son amant, chaudes et souples, glisser sur son cou. Les boutons de son uniforme étaient défaits les uns après les autres, le col bientôt fut ouvert et Javert soupirait avec force, les yeux serrés pour ne rien voir.

L'article 330. Ridicule, n'est-ce-pas ?

Antoine n'avait pas menti, il voulait soulager et apaiser Javert donc il se chargea très vite de son pantalon. Défaire les boutons, là aussi.

Combien de putes l'inspecteur Javert avait-il arrêté dans cette même situation ?

Le sexe à peine dur de l'ancien officier irréprochable fut enfin libéré du pantalon. L'air froid fit siffler Javert et il siffla encore lorsque le jeune homme prit son sexe dans sa bouche pour lui faire une fellation, douce et appuyée. Cela le durcit en quelques instants.

Sa mère était une pute ! Avait-elle joué des scènes de ce genre ? Et il s'était permis de la remettre à sa place ! La vouer aux gémonies, lui faire comprendre toute l'horreur de son existence. Une femme perdue, une femme déchue... Il était irréprochable !

 _« Je suis un lamentable pêcheur,_ pensa Javert avec force. _Faire cela dans une tombe, cela ne peut être qu'un péché. Aucune pénitence ne me sauvera. »_

Irréprochable ! Il eut envie de pleurer ! Encore ! Ou de casser la jolie petite gueule de son compagnon.

Antoine accentua le rythme et Javert ne put réfléchir davantage, perdu dans les sensations de plaisir qu'il ressentait. Et il allait venir lorsque le policier arrêta le jeune homme.

Une envie le prenait ! Quitte à être damné, autant l'être en beauté !

« Non, je veux autre chose, » réussit à murmurer la voix rauque de Javert.

Antoine s'inquiéta et se releva pour regarder son amant. Le policier était debout, le dos cloué au mur, les yeux brillants de plaisir, de luxure mais aussi d'incohérence.

« Je veux jouir en toi ! »


	9. SCÈNE IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javert prend la mauvaise décision... Antoine fait le point sur ses sentiments... Merde ! Il est tombé amoureux !

Antoine sourit, un peu surpris, un peu perplexe, inquiet.

« Ici ? Tu es sûr ?

\- Sauf si tu ne veux pas. Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te forcer. »

Javert balbutiait, il était désappointé de voir son amant réagir ainsi et se fustigeait de sa propre stupidité. Le pantalon au-milieu des cuisses, il se sentait tellement ridicule. Mais il n'y pouvait rien.

Javert, depuis son aventure avec Antoine, se rappelait Toulon. Avec acuité. Il se rappelait sans cesse les scènes d'amour de la prison de Toulon. La sodomie était un péché, un acte contre-nature, mais à voir le visage de ceux qui s'y livraient, à part lors des viols, c'était un profond plaisir à connaître et à donner. Javert se souvenait des gémissements de plaisir qui retentissaient dans l'immense dortoir du bagne...juste avant que sa matraque ne calme les dépravés qui se livraient à ces actes infâmes...

Dieu ! Qu'il avait changé !

Bien entendu, le jeune inspecteur était totalement inconscient de la crise de conscience de son supérieur. Antoine était ravi de la demande de son compagnon. Il aimait donner du plaisir à cet homme si froid en apparence, lui faire baisser sa garde et se soumettre à un autre.

Mais le jeune homme n'avait pas été sodomisé depuis longtemps et un tel acte demandait une certaine préparation qu'ils ne pouvaient pas réaliser dans un lieu pareil. L'inspecteur Lefebvre se colla contre Javert et reprit ses caresses, d'une voix douce, faisant frémir son inspecteur en chef, il lui murmura :

« Je serais heureux de faire cela avec toi, mais pas ici. Tu risques de me faire mal et je risque de ne pas te donner autant de plaisir que je le souhaite. Laisse-moi me charger de te soulager ainsi et nous verrons cela plus tard. Ce soir. »

A la simple mention de douleur qu'il pourrait occasionner à son compagnon, Javert baissa les yeux et acquiesça, se sentant mal à l'aise. Antoine l'embrassa à nouveau avec fougue. L'excitation revint et l'inspecteur Lefebvre se retrouva à genoux bien occupé devant son supérieur.

Lorsque Javert vint enfin, se libérant d'une part de sa tension, Antoine se sentit impatient d'être le soir, d'avoir son compagnon contre lui, en lui, pour la nuit.

Javert était peut-être perdu dans sa vie, ne sachant quel chemin choisir, mais il était toujours quelqu'un de prévenant. Il décida de rendre la pareille à son amant. Il déshabilla le jeune homme pour caresser avec soin son entrejambe, prenant en conquérant la bouche et les lèvres d'Antoine Lefebvre.

Il était toujours surpris et dégoûté de découvrir son goût dans la bouche d'un autre. Mais il ne se laissa pas distraire de sa tâche. Il ne lâcha les lèvres que lorsqu'il sentit le jeune homme déjà prêt à supplier pour la libération.

Javert plia les genoux devant son officier pour prendre dans sa bouche le sexe dur et tendu, déjà fuyant de l'inspecteur Lefebvre. Antoine était plus bruyant que Javert, il dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas hurler de plaisir lorsque Javert accéléra le mouvement de va-et-vient de sa bouche. Javert testait ses capacités à avaler, s'efforçant de savoir placer sa langue, sa gorge, luttant contre la sensation de haut-le-cœur. Ne pas vomir ! Antoine gémissait doucement, perdu dans la sensation divine de la bouche de son supérieur, chaude et humide, autour de son sexe. Puis il vint à son tour.

Javert prit ce qu'il put.

Le reste dégoulina le long de son menton. Il se sentait horrible et s'essuya le visage avec son mouchoir. Mais cela ne gêna pas le jeune homme, bien au contraire. Il le fit se relever et se serra ensuite violemment contre l'uniforme de son amant, reprenant son souffle.

« Dieu..., murmura Antoine Lefebvre. Tu es exceptionnel !

\- Merci Antoine, sourit Javert avec indulgence. Même si ce n'est pas l'endroit rêvé pour se livrer à ce genre d'activités.

\- L'inspecteur de Première Classe réprouve ? »

Javert eut un rire amusé.

L'inspecteur ne réprouvait plus.

Il en avait perdu le droit !

Les deux hommes sortirent du caveau après avoir rectifié leur tenue. Avec des gestes tendres et appliqués, ils rétablirent leur uniforme, refaisant leur col, époussetant leurs genoux. Antoine remit doucement une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de son compagnon. Javert avait de si superbes cheveux, longs et grisonnants, une vague de vif-argent d'une douceur magnifique.

Javert eut un beau sourire, si rare, pour son amant et il saisit la main blanche et fine pour l'embrasser avec affection.

Antoine sentit son cœur battre. Peut-être plus que de l'attirance ? Peut-être plus que du sexe ? Il connaissait l'inspecteur Javert depuis plusieurs mois, essayant désespérément de se faire remarquer de lui. Peut-être plus ?

« Tu es si beau, souffla Antoine en observant les yeux de glace briller comme des vitraux.

\- Tu es si aveugle. Et tu m'as rendu fou !

\- Vraiment ? »

De la drogue pour la première fois, et maintenant ?

Javert secoua la tête, toujours aussi amusé avant d'entraîner son officier vers la voiture de police qui les attendait. Il était temps de retourner à la préfecture.

Ce fut dans la voiture, les guides dans les mains, que Javert apprit à Antoine que ce soir-là il ne pourrait pas venir le voir. L'inspecteur Lefebvre accusa le coup et assura qu'il comprenait. Mais si le jeune homme avait été vraiment honnête avec lui-même, il était catastrophé. Il appréciait d'avoir son supérieur avec lui, dans son lit, dans sa vie...

Il n'en revenait pas d'être devenu aussi dépendant de cet homme en quelques jours à peine, mais c'était ainsi.

 

Le retour à la préfecture fut morose.

Dans le bureau de Javert l'attendait l'inspecteur Walle. Ce dernier expliqua qu'aucun transporteur ne se rappelait d'une nonne embarquée la veille ou d'une jeune fille venant du couvent de la Croix des Champs. Ils avaient fait chou blanc.

Javert, lui, se sentait triomphant. Il avait une piste, il avait un témoin, il n'avait besoin que de quelques preuves supplémentaires et il pourrait faire tomber le comte ! Sauver la jeune Héloïse ! Et qui sait ? Peut-être rester avec le jeune Antoine Lefebvre ? Ou alors retrouver la Seine ?

Alors qu'il se posait la question de poursuivre l'enquête, d'obéir au ministre de la police ou de filer chez lui pour attendre ses visiteurs du soir, Javert fit le mauvais choix.

Antoine Lefebvre rentra tristement à son appartement. Il sentait partout, sur ses doigts, ses lèvres, l'odeur et le goût de son amant. Javert n'avait encore rien amené de personnel chez lui. C'était bien trop tôt.

Tout allait si vite.

Antoine se mit à espérer que cela aille encore plus vite. Il espérait que Javert allait commencer à s'installer chez lui. Il espérait cela pour très bientôt.

Cela le surprit !

Il se rendit compte tout à coup qu'il n'avait pas été aussi amoureux depuis longtemps.

 _Merde !_ Il était amoureux de l'inspecteur Javert !

Ce fut une révélation ! Il était attiré par l'homme depuis des mois mais en être amoureux... Lefebvre s'assit sur le canapé et se prit la tête entre les mains. Autant la vie de l'inspecteur en chef fut morne et vide en matière d'amour, autant Antoine Lefebvre aurait préféré que la sienne le soit. Encore adolescent, il tomba follement amoureux d'un ami de son père, bien plus vieux que lui. _Pierre Reynaud_.

Malgré lui, la relation qu'il nouait avec Javert était une redite.

Pierre Reynaud était marié et avait des enfants mais il remarqua l'intérêt que lui portait le tout jeune homme. Il en fut flatté, bien entendu, mais il essaya d'abord de le dissuader. Puis il se laissa fléchir. Puis il aima enfin Antoine.

Ce fut un bel amour mais il se termina par un drame. Ses parents les prirent sur le fait dans une position sans équivoque. Horrifié par le scandale, le vieil homme se suicida et Antoine en fut terriblement malheureux. Le scandale fut étouffé par les bons soins de M. et Mme Lefebvre, riches commerçants de Saint-Samson-la-Poterie, en Picardie. Quelques rumeurs circulèrent mais rien ne transparut vraiment.

Antoine fut envoyé au loin, faire ses études sans vraiment avoir l'âge requis. Ses parents payèrent pour sa réussite, ils le traitaient maintenant froidement. Lorsqu'il fut enfin majeur, ils lui achetèrent une charge d'officier de police à coups de pot-de-vin.

Plus honnête, Antoine travailla fermement et réussit à s'attirer les bonnes grâces de tous ses supérieurs. Il était le plus jeune officier de Paris.

Mais il était mort aux yeux de ses parents, ils ne lui devaient plus rien. Un dépravé, un inverti.

En fait, sa vie se résumait à sa carrière jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve muté à Paris, sous les ordres de l'inspecteur en chef Javert.

Trois mois à essayer de se faire accepter par la brigade, à prouver qu'il était digne de son poste, à vouloir être remarqué par son chef. En vain pour le troisième objectif.

Dés le départ, Antoine avait trouvé son chef impressionnant et désirable. Inaccessible.

Là aussi, ce fut comme si la foudre frappait aux pieds du jeune homme. Il venait de comprendre que tous ces soins passés à essayer d'attirer l'attention de son chef, toutes ces manœuvres pour recevoir une quelconque gratification, n'étaient en fait que des moyens désespérés de faire tomber son chef. Car il était déjà tombé pour lui.

En fait, Antoine Lefebvre était tombé désespérément amoureux de Javert dés cet instant, dés le départ.

C'était une terrible révélation pour le jeune homme.

Il avait fallu cette fameuse nuit des barricades pour changer la donne. Ce fut l'aspect blessé, épuisé, plus humain de Javert cette nuit-là qui le poussa à tenter sa chance. Un je-ne-sais-quoi dans le regard montrant que le policier si intraitable était devenu vulnérable. Une volonté de le protéger peut-être ?

Être tombé amoureux de l'inspecteur Javert ?

Cela fit rire le jeune homme, un peu désespéré.

Et quand était-il de _lui_ ?

Cela faisait trop de nuits qu'Antoine dormait seul, sans un corps à serrer et à aimer. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour vaincre Javert en réalité.

Peut-être que _lui_ aussi ?

Antoine passa une terrible nuit, à se retourner dans son lit, cherchant le corps de Javert contre lui.

 

Le lendemain, l'inspecteur Antoine Lefebvre arriva, fatigué à la préfecture et tomba sur Walle, placé au poste de chef d'équipe. Il fut décontenancé.

« Où est Javert ?

\- Javert a pris quelques jours de congé, annonça Walle en souriant. Il faut dire que la mort de la petite pute l'a touché. C'était peut-être une de ses maîtresses ou une fille cachée. Qui sait ? »

Walle se mit à rire, un rire gras, un rire lourd. D'autres rirent avec lui. Lefebvre s'efforça de sourire alors qu'il ne rêvait que de courir à l'appartement de Javert pour le voir et être rassuré. Walle lui donna du travail à faire, une patrouille à tenir avec l'inspecteur Broucke. Une enquête à mener sur des vols dans plusieurs maisons d'un quartier modeste de Paris... La journée se passa lentement, trop lentement.

A son retour, Lefebvre n'osa pas encore interroger Walle. Heureusement, un des sergents le fit à sa place.

« Alors et Javert ? Il est où ? Je n'ai jamais vu ce type prendre une seule journée de repos !

\- Pas de nouvelles, Aronoff, répondit Walle. Préparez-vous à m'avoir comme chef le temps de son congé...et peut-être plus si Javert passe commissaire !

\- Ça c'est pas gagné que ce soit toi le chef, Walle ! T'es pas assez effrayant, mon pote. Prends exemple sur Javert et on en reparlera ! »

Des éclats de rire accueillirent cette affirmation. Lefebvre se joignit aux autres et quitta la préfecture avec soulagement. Il fila chez Javert, conscient de ne pas être aussi efficace que l'inspecteur en chef pour éviter les filatures, mais il fit de son mieux.

Il entra dans l'immeuble où habitait Javert, rue des Vertus, il frappa à la porte de l'appartement de ce dernier. Personne ne répondit. Il frappa plus fort.

Furieusement inquiet, le jeune homme mit à profit la seule chose utile que l'inspecteur Walle lui avait apprise durant ces innombrables patrouilles : comment forcer une serrure. Et Lefebvre força la serrure de l'appartement de l'inspecteur Javert.

Il entra doucement dans les lieux, s'attendant à se faire sévèrement réprimander par l'inspecteur en chef.

Mais l'appartement était vide. Antoine Lefebvre fut touché de constater l'extrême modestie du logement de l'inspecteur, voire la pauvreté. Quelques livres, du droit pénal, civil et même du droit canon. Aucun roman, rien de personnel. Dans la seule armoire présente, Lefebvre vit tous les vêtements de Javert, même son uniforme de parade. Propres, bien rangés. L'odeur de l'inspecteur provoqua une brusque montée d'angoisse chez le jeune homme.

Aucun indice de ce qu'il s'était passé.

 


	10. SCÈNE X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et maintenant voyons à quel point l'inspecteur Javert a commis une erreur...tandis qu'Antoine compromet encore davantage Jean Valjean.

L'inspecteur Lefebvre, désespéré, referma soigneusement la porte et descendit interroger la concierge. Mme Dubois n'avait pas grand chose à dire. Son locataire menait une vie rangée, toute entière dévouée à son travail. Il avait des horaires à peu près fixes et payait son loyer avec régularité. Un locataire modèle !

Même si... Depuis quelques jours, depuis le jour de la révolte avec les barricades en fait, cette vie avait été un peu chamboulée. L'inspecteur avait des horaires imprévisibles. Il devait mener une enquête difficile, sans nul doute.

En tout cas, la concierge affirma qu'elle n'avait pas vu l'inspecteur Javert depuis la veille. Ils s'étaient croisés en coup de vent dans l'escalier.

Un homme poli, l'inspecteur Javert, mais pas très causant.

La vieille femme souriait, un peu attendrie en songeant à l'inspecteur si impressionnant qui logeait chez elle, à sa terrible réputation et à l'homme si calme et pondéré qu'il était chez elle.

Lefebvre salua poliment la concierge et se retira.

Un instant perdu, il erra dans les rues sans trop savoir quoi faire. L'idée de retourner dans son appartement vide et d'y dormir seul à nouveau le révolta. Une sourde inquiétude lui tenaillait le ventre.

Il prit alors une décision.

 

Si M. Fauchelevent était surpris de le revoir, il ne le montrait pas. Cet homme, à l'aspect vénérable, expliquait d'une voix posée l'arrangement qu'il avait trouvé pour le palefrenier. Un de ses amis, son futur gendre, le baron de Pontmercy, avait accepté d'accueillir le malheureux dans sa demeure. Qui sait ? Si cet homme se révélait une bonne pratique, il pourrait se faire embaucher. Enfin, M. Fauchelevent se tut, montrant clairement que pour lui la conversation était terminée. Mais l'inspecteur ne faisait pas mine de partir. Il tournait son chapeau entre ses doigts.

Fauchelevent-Valjean eut pitié du jeune homme.

« Que vous arrive-t-il, inspecteur ?

\- Antoine Lefebvre, monsieur, opposa aussitôt ce dernier. C'est l'inspecteur en chef Javert qui m'a conseillé de venir vous voir si...

\- Si vous étiez en danger ?, continua Valjean. Il faut que je vous cache, vous aussi ?

\- Non, non. C'est l'inspecteur Javert qui a disparu et qui doit être en danger. Peut-être même est-il... ? »

Lefebvre était jeune. Vingt-deux ans. Et follement amoureux. Il le savait maintenant. Dieu ! Après Pierre allait-il perdre un autre amour ? Même s'il était encore tôt pour parler d'amour... Même s'ils n'en étaient encore qu'aux prémices de leur relation...

L'inquiétude le poussa à dévoiler ses sentiments, il se prit la tête dans les mains, laissant choir son chapeau sur le sol et se mit à trembler. Valjean se leva et servit un verre d'alcool fort au jeune homme.

« Quand l'avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois ? »

Il ne parlait même pas de la police. Si le policier était venu chez lui plutôt que d'alerter ses collègues c'était qu'il y avait une bonne raison. Une dernière affaire à régler seul ? Dans quelle galère s'était fourré Javert ?

Le souvenir de l'imprudence notoire du chef de la police de Montreuil revenait à l'esprit de M. Madeleine. Combien de fois le maire avait-il fustigé la témérité de Javert ? L'homme avait vieilli mais n'avait pas changé.

Valjean soupira, navré d'apprendre que le policier s'était mis en danger... Maintenant il fallait savoir à quel point et ce qu'il était possible de faire sans se mettre en danger à son tour. Un ancien forçat en rupture de ban ?! Valjean risquait gros dans cette affaire. Mais il était prêt à le faire pour venir en aide à Javert. Sans même se poser de questions.

« Hier soir, répondit Lefebvre, d'une voix plus assurée après avoir vidé le verre. Du cognac.

\- Sur quelle affaire travaille-t-il ? »

_La fille de la noblesse victime de viol à tous les coups. Imbécile de Javert !_

« Difficile à dire, rétorqua Lefebvre. Il semble être sur plusieurs affaires en même temps. Une nonne, une servante, une prostituée... Mais je crois qu'il pense que tout cela a un lien avec le comte de Montsouris. »

_Touché !_

« Une nonne ?, répéta Valjean, désappointé.

\- Oui, une certaine Sœur Alexandrine. »

Valjean accusa le coup d'un visage impassible.

Donc cela avait très mal tourné et on avait fait taire les témoins. Javert n'était qu'une victime de plus... Puis Valjean songea tout à coup à lui-même, à Cosette et il sentit le sang quitter son visage. Il était compromis.

_Merde !_

« Et le palefrenier dans tout ça ?, réussit à demander l'ancien forçat.

\- Il a reconnu les chevaux du comte de Montsouris. Et ces chevaux ont tiré le fiacre qui a enlevé la nonne. Quelques heures avant sa mort.

\- Comment est-elle morte ? »

La femme était venue ici. Elle avait discuté avec Cosette de son mariage, de Dieu et Valjean avait apprécié ses discours si remplis d'amour et de bonté. Une femme charmante. Morte ?!

« Étranglée et violée, comme les autres filles. »

Cette fois, Valjean tiqua et resta silencieux un moment.

« Et vous attendez de moi que je vous raconte ce que je sais de tout ceci ?

\- Si vous pouviez m'aider, je vous en prie. Je m'inquiète pour lui. »

Un jeune homme amoureux. Valjean contemplait cela avec un peu d'effarement. Puis il raconta tout ce qu'il savait :

_La tentative de viol la nuit des barricades, M. de Montsouris et sa fille, la servante que Javert avait interrogée, la nonne venue parler avec l'inspecteur..._

L'inspecteur Lefebvre dévoila à son tour ce dont il était sûr :

_Javert et la prostituée Lili Bellejambe, Javert et le voleur Jacques Lebel, la soirée chez les Montsouris (du moins ce qu'il savait par ouï-dire), le palefrenier et les chevaux du comte, les convocations régulières dans le bureau du divisionnaire, la visite du ministre de la police en personne, l'avancement comme commissaire..._

Il relata aussi la découverte du corps de Lili Bellejambe et l'impact que cela avait eu sur l'inspecteur Javert. Puis il conclut sur la disparition de Javert et son prétendu congé pris pour se reposer.

La concierge Mme Dubois ne l'avait pas vu depuis la veille. Disparu !

La voix du jeune homme trembla lorsqu'il évoqua la disparition de son compagnon, de son amant.

« Et il ne vous a rien dit de cette enquête ?, demanda doucement Valjean.

\- Nous ne parlons pas de travail entre nous.

\- Je comprends.

\- Il m'a juste donné votre nom et votre adresse, pour le cas où..., pour savoir... Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas m'impliquer dans cette affaire car il ne voulait pas me mettre en danger. Il m'a dit...qu'il tenait trop à moi... Il... »

Sa voix se brisa et le jeune homme ferma les yeux, se taire pour mieux se reprendre. Javert l'avait dit depuis le départ, il était bien trop sensible pour faire un bon policier. Pas assez maître de ses nerfs. Et là, Lefebvre était affolé.

Valjean se précipita pour le calmer, posant délicatement une main sur son épaule. Apaisante.

« Pensez-vous qu'il soit mort ?, murmura le jeune officier.

\- Je n'en sais rien, avoua Valjean. Mais je sais que notre inspecteur Javert est un homme fort et prudent. »

 

Javert avait fait le mauvais choix. Malgré les beaux discours du ministre de la police en personne, Javert n'avait pas confiance en lui. Ainsi l'inspecteur avait préféré partir seul enquêter sur le comte de Montsouris. Il avait donc décidé de retourner devant la demeure du comte. Délaissant son appartement.

Le visage tuméfié de la gosse de quatorze ans qui se faisait passer pour une femme accomplie, la servante qu'il avait serrée dans ses bras pour la faire parler, la promesse qu'il avait faite à Sœur Alexandrine de la protéger..., tous ces faits se recoupaient et empoisonnaient son esprit. Alors Javert attendait à proximité de la demeure du comte. Il voulait s'assurer que la fille allait bien...

Peut-être pénétrer dans la demeure par effraction. Il n'était plus à cela près le policier irréprochable. Peut-être enlever la jeune Héloïse furtivement, ou au moins lui parler. Maintenant il savait ! Le fiacre, les témoins assassinés, la petite Lili tuée pour le faire inculper.

Il avait refusé une récompense, il serait donc sanctionné. Javert connaissait son métier, caché dans l'ombre, il examinait la maison. Il cherchait à se repérer. Où pouvait bien être la chambre de Mlle Héloïse ? Il savait que la petite porte à l'arrière-cour lui permettrait de se rapprocher de la maison, il n'y avait pas de chiens...mais il avait besoin de repères.

« Hé bien, monsieur l'inspecteur principal ? Vous êtes bien loin de la préfecture ! »

Javert se retourna précipitamment, la main serrée sur sa canne plombée. Quatre silhouettes se tenaient près de lui. Il était grillé !

Il n'avait même pas emmené d'armes, trop aveuglé qu'il était par la mort de Lili.

« Amenez-le au maître ! »

Javert sourit avec mépris tandis que deux hommes s'approchaient de lui, sans se méfier de ce vieil inspecteur. Et il frappa l'un d'eux du pommeau de sa canne. Cri de douleur ! Javert espérait attirer un voisin avec le bruit, mais lorsqu'ils furent à trois sur lui, il s'effondra sous les coups de matraque de ces hommes. Silencieux, efficaces, mortels.

Ce fut un échec sur toute la ligne. La dernière pensée cohérente de Javert fut qu'il était vraiment un homme stupide et entêté. Puis il vit le sourire d'Antoine et sombra dans l'inconscience.

 

Javert ne sut jamais combien de temps il était resté évanoui. Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il était attaché sur une chaise. Ses bras ankylosés et douloureux lui apprirent que de nombreuses heures s'étaient déjà passées. Ça et le sang séché sur sa joue furent des indices d'un long moment la tête penchée devant lui. Il avait été frappé fort à la tempe. On ne voulait donc pas le ménager.

Le fait qu'il soit encore en vie ne présageait rien de bon. On avait prévu de lui poser quelques questions et d'obtenir des réponses coûte que coûte. Par la torture s'il le fallait. Un instant, l'inspecteur paniqua, essayant de se détacher, tirant fort sur les liens qui le retenaient prisonnier. En vain.

Des souvenirs précis de la barricade et de la martingale lui revenaient. Une balle en pleine tête était-ce vraiment trop demander ?

Finalement, la peur reflua et Javert réussit à se contrôler...et à objectivement faire le point. Il était dans une écurie vue l'odeur.

Il était perdu. Inévitablement. Il allait voir le visage de ses ravisseurs et se révéler capable de les reconnaître. Il fallait juste espérer que l'interrogatoire ne dure pas trop longtemps.

Il n'y avait pas si longtemps Javert voulait mourir, certes, mais il ne voulait pas pour autant souffrir. Maintenant, il allait expier. L'ancien garde-chiourme songea au fouet dont il avait usé à Toulon et frémit malgré tout.

L'inspecteur se connaissait, il se savait courageux, plein de volonté. Il avait une certaine résistance à la douleur, mais il était humain, faillible et...profondément angoissé. La pensée d'Antoine n'était pas un réconfort en cet instant.

La seule chose utile qu'il pouvait faire, c'était énerver tellement ses geôliers qu'ils s'acharneraient sur lui et le tueraient. Vite et bien ! Avant qu'ils n'arrivent à le faire parler, à lui soutirer des informations, à le pousser à évoquer Antoine. Car Antoine savait ! Puis une autre pensée le fit blêmir : il y avait aussi Jean Valjean !

Jean Valjean connaissait l'affaire, il avait rencontré la nonne. _Merde !_ Il avait une fille ! _Merde !_ Javert se concentra de longues minutes sur son souffle. _Merde !_ Il devait sortir d'ici ou se taire à tout prix.

La mort plutôt que de mettre en danger son compagnon ou l'ancien forçat... Et puis..., et puis, Javert pouvait être poussé dans ses derniers retranchements et parler d'Antoine autrement qu'en simple témoin.

La mort plutôt que la honte et l'ignominie. Un inverti ! Lui ! Javert fut étonné de ses pensées, en un tel lieu et en un tel moment. Il ne savait pas qu'il avait honte pour son attirance pour le jeune homme. Même s'il savait bien que chacune des caresses entre les deux hommes, que chacun des actes d'amour qui les rapprochaient étaient encore inacceptables aux yeux du policier.

Il allait devoir travailler là-dessus si tant est qu'il survive.

Gagner du temps ne servirait à rien. Personne ne savait où il se trouvait, personne ne se lancerait à ses trousses. Sauf Antoine peut-être ? Plus vite, on découvrirait son cadavre, plus vite Antoine cesserait ses recherches et sa vie serait en sécurité. Il fallait mourir !


	11. SCÈNE XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'inspecteur songe à Toulon... Il fut une époque où c'était lui qui manipulait le fouet... N'est-ce-pas monsieur l'adjudant-garde ?

L'inspecteur Javert attendit longtemps. Des heures. Un jour. La soif grandissait en lui, la douleur devenait lancinante dans ses épaules et la peur était bien ancrée dans son esprit. Il connaissait cela ! La patience des geôliers. Jouer sur l'imagination et la terreur du prisonnier, l'amener au point de rupture. Javert sourit amèrement. Combien de fois avait-il joué la même comédie à un suspect ? Toujours avec succès d'ailleurs !

Javert en était là de ses réflexions, peu réjouissantes, lorsqu'on ouvrit une porte, quelque part, dans son dos, pour le rejoindre. Malgré lui, Javert se redressa, les épaules crispées.

« Ha ! Notre hôte est réveillé ! Navré de vous recevoir dans de si pénibles conditions.

\- J'ai connu pire. »

Un ricanement accueillit ces propos et un homme se plaça dans le champ de vision du policier. Le comte de Montsouris ! Javert ne fut pas autrement surpris de le voir.

« Vous n'avez pas pu vous en empêcher, inspecteur, fit le comte avec un soupçon de consternation dans la voix. Dés que j'ai vu votre dossier, j'ai su que vous vous lanceriez à ma poursuite. Tant d'années perdues à chasser ce fameux forçat évadé, Jean Valjean, le maire de Montreuil, un simple voleur. Alors un violeur ! Un pair du royaume ! Voilà une proie de choix !

\- Votre fille, monsieur le comte ! Votre propre fille !

\- Une belle femme, inspecteur. Une très belle femme. Si les lois stupides qui nous gouvernent n'étaient pas aussi mal faites, j'aurai pu épouser ma fille et nous aurions été heureux.

\- Elle ne vous aime pas !

\- Depuis quand l'amour compte dans un mariage ? L'avis de la femme n'a aucun intérêt. »

Javert ne répondit pas. Beaucoup d'hommes, et de femmes, pensaient ainsi.

Le comte s'approcha de lui, le visage peiné.

« Je voulais vraiment vous récompenser pour l'avoir sauvée de l'infamie et de la mort cette nuit-là. Vous avez été héroïque ! Un commissariat, la place de divisionnaire, un poste au ministère. Je vous aurai tout donné pour vous remercier.

\- Pour m'acheter ! »

La gifle retentit comme un coup de fouet, la tête de Javert partit en arrière et frappa le dossier de la chaise. Le comte saisit les cheveux de l'inspecteur et les tira assez fort pour le faire grimacer.

« Je vous aurai tué pour avoir dansé avec elle et pour l'avoir humiliée de cette façon !, cracha l'homme.

\- Vous auriez préféré que je réponde à son baiser ? »

Le comte se reprit, lentement, avec difficulté. Javert entrevit la porte de sortie. Rendre le comte si fou de colère qu'il allait le tuer dans sa rage. Il fallait juste attiser le feu.

« Et vous avez violé et tué votre première femme aussi ?

\- Une mauvaise épouse, rétorqua sèchement le comte. Elle se refusait à moi. J'ai du la forcer à accomplir son devoir d'épouse. Elle s'est pendue cette idiote.

\- Votre deuxième épouse fait-elle aussi l'objet de vos délicates attentions ou vous la droguez aussi afin qu'elle vous supporte ? »

Une deuxième gifle retentissante le sonna un instant, suivie d'un coup de poing au visage. Lèvre fendue. Le comte avait du répondant. Javert sentit le goût du sang.

« La comtesse est aveugle, sourde et muette. Elle m'a épousé pour mon rang et ma fortune. Elle tient son rang dans le monde et reste dans son boudoir le reste du temps. Nous ne nous voyons jamais. Elle sait qu'elle est sa place.

\- Pourquoi l'avoir épousée ?

\- Les gens commençaient à jaser, surtout ce vieil imbécile de Rochefort. Il voulait me marier à une de ses cousines. J'ai pris les devants.

\- Je ne vous comprends pas. Il y a tellement de jeunes filles.

\- Héloïse est la plus belle, la plus fine. Je l'aime c'est tout. »

Javert cherchait désespérément quoi ajouter. Il savait que la conversation était dominée par le comte et que ce dernier avait retrouvé tout son sang-froid. La porte de sortie se refermait devant lui. Le comte, sentant à quel point le policier paniquait devant lui décida de le troubler davantage. Il se pencha et d'une voix mielleuse, il lui parla à l'oreille :

« Savez-vous, inspecteur, pourquoi elle a fui cette fameuse nuit ?

\- Pour vous quitter ?

\- Héloïse est enceinte de moi. Mon fils ! Mon héritier ! Je me dois de le protéger contre tous ! Même contre sa propre mère, même contre vous. »

Une prise de souffle, on s'approchait du vif du sujet.

« Vous avez été si facile à manipuler inspecteur. Vous êtes tellement sûr de vous. Cet imbécile de Marigny m'a parlé de vous et de cette pute que vous avez sauvée. Il en a bien ri.

\- Pourquoi ?, murmura Javert, la voix incertaine.

\- Pour vous forcer à commettre une erreur. Vous faire venir ici sans songer à votre protection. Et regardez-vous ! Vous êtes venu en pleine nuit, seul, sans arme. Votre dossier mentionnait pourtant votre prudence. »

Un ricanement et le comte se recula.

Ainsi on avait tué Lili Bellejambe juste pour le pousser à commettre une imprudence.

« La gosse n'y était pour rien, opposa faiblement Javert.

\- Cela vous a fait réagir, c'était le but, » répondit le comte en haussant les épaules, indifférent.

En fait, le comte était fou. Il aurait pu se débarrasser de Javert sans toute cette mascarade. Il aurait suffi d'en parler au ministre, au préfet, au divisionnaire et le policier était renvoyé, remercié, chassé. Il avait préféré tuer une gamine.

« Pourtant j'ai envoyé mes hommes chez vous plusieurs nuits de suite, monsieur l'inspecteur, et vous avez découché. Peut-être êtes-vous du genre à faire des confidences à une maîtresse ? Il fallait donc ruser pour vous attirer. »

Le comte regardait Javert en face, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Il était fou et Javert regretta de ne pas avoir fait confiance au ministre.

« Donc je voulais vous avoir ici, à ma merci. J'ai quelques petites questions à vous poser, inspecteur. Maintenant, je veux savoir ce que vous savez et qui est dans la confidence. Monsieur l'inspecteur ?

\- On va se poser des questions sur ma disparition, » tenta maladroitement Javert.

Ce fut maladroit en effet et n’attira qu’un ricanement dédaigneux de la part du comte.

« Allons, inspecteur. Vous n’êtes qu’un gitan. Ne vous donnez pas plus d’importance que vous n’en avez. Allez ! Je vous en prie, c'est à vous de parler. »

Javert sourit, même si son sourire était plutôt tendu.

« Je crois que je n'ai rien à vous dire, monsieur le comte.

\- Nous allons voir cela. »

Et ils le virent. Deux hommes apparurent de nulle part et se chargèrent de Javert. Ils le détachèrent de la chaise et le firent se lever. Ils le menottèrent. Javert se demanda amèrement s'il s'agissait des siennes, puis ils le placèrent debout, les bras levés et attachés à un crochet dans le plafond. Un croc de boucher ? Ils déchirèrent ensuite sa chemise, le rendant torse nu. Javert pouvait se tenir debout en se plaçant sur la pointe des pieds, pour soulager ses bras douloureux.

Le policier s'efforçait de respirer, posément, luttant contre la panique qui montait inexorablement. Puis la séance de torture proprement dite démarra. Javert eut un petit sourire, faible, en voyant un fouet entre leurs mains. _Toulon..._

Le sourire ne dura pas. Javert ferma les yeux et se mit à compter les coups. Il y eut une époque où il comptait les coups. Histoire d'administrer soigneusement une punition.

Il fallut plusieurs coups de fouet pour lui arracher un premier cri. Mais ce fut le premier d'une longue série. Ils s'acharnèrent sur son dos, ses épaules. Mais Javert ne parlait pas. Son visage restait indemne, le comte avait ordonné qu'on ne le lui touche pas. Pour qu'il puisse facilement parler, supplier. Javert n'avait plus la force de jouer les insensibles. Sa tête retombait en avant et il profitait d'un moment de répit pour reprendre son souffle, épuisé d'avoir tellement hurlé.

Il avait perdu le compte et se fustigeait pour cela. Dix ? Quinze ? Certainement pas plus de vingt en tout cas. Ridicule !

La voix, douce et soyeuse, s'insinua dans son esprit.

« Un policier aussi intègre ! Vous auriez fait un excellent divisionnaire. Quel gâchis ! Tout ça pour une fille.

\- Et les autres ?, arriva-t-il à articuler, la mâchoire douloureuse de l'avoir autant crispée.

\- Il fallait les faire taire. Surtout la bonne sœur, elle commençait à comprendre des choses concernant Héloïse. Elle lui soutirait des confidences et remuait le ciel et la terre pour sauver ma fille...alors que je l'aime !

\- Vous les avez...?

\- Non, fit le comte, scandalisé. Ce sont mes hommes, je leur ai laissé carte blanche. Et les filles ont bien parlé de vous, de vos amis... »

Cette fois, Javert redressa lentement la tête. Il croisa à nouveau les yeux goguenards, méprisants du comte. Ses amis ? Valjean était en danger !

L'instant de panique ne passa pas inaperçu. Javert s'était compromis, mais la pensée de Valjean lui faisait perdre pied. Et Antoine ?

Les victimes l'avaient-elles rencontré ? Non. Mais il n'en était pas sûr. Ses souvenirs étaient brouillés. Sauf pour Valjean, il avait vu la nonne.

Le comte souriait toujours, exhibant de magnifiques dents blanches.

« Je crois que notre invité souhaite un deuxième service. C'est à vous messieurs. »

Javert ferma à nouveau les yeux et perdit très vite le compte des coups, puis il perdit connaissance. Heureux de plonger dans l'inconscience...

 

Jean Valjean réfléchissait tandis que l'inspecteur Lefebvre attendait, en faisant les cent pas dans le salon de la rue de l'Homme-Armé. L'ancien forçat regarda un instant par la fenêtre, la nuit était tombée. Il fut surpris d'apercevoir un homme posté dans la rue.

Des années de fuite, d'évasion devant la menace de la police, surtout devant la présence de l'inspecteur Javert avaient marqué Valjean. Aussitôt il fut sur ses gardes.

La nonne Sœur Alexandrine était venue chez lui, peut-être avait-elle parlé à quelqu'un avant de mourir ?

Valjean n'avait pas peur pour lui. Il craignait pour sa petite Cosette, endormie à l'étage. Innocente. Amoureuse.

Il fallait agir et agir vite !

« En qui avez-vous confiance inspecteur ?

\- Vous voulez dire qui n'est pas corrompu ? »

Valjean hocha la tête, attendant la réponse. Des cognes corrompus ! Javert était bien l'un des rares à être resté toujours honnête.

« Je ne sais pas si le divisionnaire est honnête, répondit Lefebvre, un pli soucieux barrait son front. L'inspecteur Javert a disparu et il ne s'est pas autrement posé de questions.

\- Ce n'est pas une preuve qu'il est allié à Montsouris mais on peut se poser des questions en effet.

\- Je ne sais pas, continua le jeune officier. François ne semble pas faire confiance à beaucoup de monde.

\- François ?, » répéta Valjean en souriant.

Le jeune homme se troubla, rougissant comme une fille.

« Je veux dire l'inspecteur Javert.

\- C'est son prénom ? Je l'ignorais.

\- Vous n'êtes pas des amis ?

\- Nous sommes ce qui peut se rapprocher le plus d'amis. Cela fait des années que nous nous connaissons. »

Les paroles, trop sibyllines pour Lefebvre, ne furent pas comprises. De toute façon, l'inspecteur avait vraiment d'autres choses en tête. Il réfléchissait.

Puis tout à coup, il s'écria :

« Pourquoi pas le ministre de la police ? Il est venu en personne voir l'inspecteur Javert.

\- Je n'ai pas assez d'importance pour le rencontrer en personne, » sourit Valjean.

M. Ultime Fauchelevent, simple jardinier de couvent demandant une audience à un ministre d'état en pleine nuit. Sûr qu'il allait se retrouver en cellule avant même de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

« Il est peut-être chez Montsouris, murmura Lefebvre, angoissé.

\- Je n'ai pas d'importance moi-même mais je connais quelqu'un qui peut forcer son bureau. Seulement ce ne sera pas avant demain. Je suis désolé, inspecteur. »

M. Gillenormand était ami avec des personnalités hauts placées, des émigrés nostalgiques du passé. Il avait de bonnes relations avec un des ministres en place. Mais, il ne fallait pas compter sur lui avant le matin !

« Et s'il était chez Montsouris ?, répéta le jeune homme.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit là, fit Valjean conciliant. Ou alors le comte est vraiment un imbécile. Trop sûr de lui. »

_Et notre inspecteur également, continua in petto Valjean._

« Il sait qu'il ne risque rien, opposa Lefebvre. Il n'y a que François ! Peut-être est-il là-bas ? En train de...

\- Ce n'est pas en risquant votre vie, ou votre place, à votre tour que vous allez le sauver. Demain, nous forcerons la porte de monsieur de Montsouris avec une armée de policiers. »

_Si M. Gillenormand accepte d'aider M. Fauchelevent. Ce qui était loin d'être sûr._

« Demain, il sera peut-être trop tard, » conclut désespérément l'inspecteur Lefebvre.

 


	12. SCÈNE XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean Valjean est un homme bien et Javert est d'une imprudence folle... L'alchimie fonctionne, n'est-ce-pas ?

Jean Valjean fut tout à coup surpris de voir le jeune inspecteur remettre son manteau et son chapeau. Il était déterminé. Finie la crise de larmes !

Valjean l'arrêta d'un geste.

« Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme cela !

\- Je ne peux pas attendre demain. Je suis désolé.

\- Où habite le divisionnaire ? »

L'inspecteur Lefebvre donna l'adresse puis Valjean se décida enfin à agir. Risquer sa liberté pour Javert, pour son ancien chasseur.

Valjean réveilla sa domestique et expliqua l'importance de rester attentive et prudente cette nuit. Il y avait des rôdeurs dans la rue. Mme Toussaint était une vieille femme, elle fut horrifiée mais elle acquiesça et veilla à ce que la maison soit bien close.

Valjean mit son manteau et cacha sa chevelure blanche, si lumineuse, sous un chapeau à larges bords. Une écharpe permit de dissimuler la barbe, trop reconnaissable. Les deux hommes sortirent par une porte située à l'arrière de la maison, de l'autre côté du jardin. Une porte qui n'était jamais ouverte mais qui était visible tout de même. Valjean regretta sa maison rue Plumet avec son passage dérobé.

Il n'y avait personne à l'horizon. Il n'était pas si tard que cela, les deux hommes purent rejoindre la rue principale et héler un fiacre.

Mais même s'il n'était pas si tard que cela, l'heure était tout de même bien trop tardive pour espérer pénétrer chez le divisionnaire comme cela. Il fallut attendre longtemps avant d'être accueilli par le divisionnaire. Et seule la mention de Javert le permit.

M. Marigny, en robe de chambre et fatigué de sa journée, fut on ne peut plus étonné de voir M. Fauchelevent, l'ami du baron de Pontmercy, et un de ses hommes, le jeune inspecteur Lefebvre, là où il attendait Javert.

« Que se passe-t-il messieurs ? Il est bien tard pour une visite. Vous ne croyez pas ?

\- Savez-vous où se trouve l'inspecteur Javert ?, demanda Valjean.

\- Javert ? Il a pris quelques jours de congé. Mais c'est vous qui m'avez envoyé un message à son sujet et...

\- Vous ne l'avez pas envoyé en mission, monsieur ?, » reprit Lefebvre, coupant net la parole à son supérieur.

Piqué, M. Marigny prit un moment pour répondre, même s'il voyait bien l'impatience de son officier. Ou peut-être parce qu'il la voyait justement.

« Que se passe-t-il messieurs ? Je n'ai pas envoyé Javert en mission.

\- L'inspecteur Javert a disparu, monsieur le divisionnaire, répondit Lefebvre. Depuis hier soir.

\- Comment en êtes-vous si sûr ? »

Calme, posé, le divisionnaire commençait à se lasser de ces deux énergumènes venus le déranger en pleine nuit pour l'interroger sur un de ses subalternes. Ce fut Valjean, de la voix suffisante de M. Madeleine, qui rétorqua :

« L'inspecteur Javert est sur la piste d'un violeur. Un certain monsieur de Montsouris.

\- Poursuivez ! »

Cette fois la colère portait le divisionnaire. Ainsi Javert avait osé parler de cette affaire à d'autres personnes, cette fois rien n'allait le sauver de Toulon. Même Chabouillet ne pourrait rien pour son protégé.

L'inspecteur Lefebvre dévoila ce qu'il savait concernant le fiacre de Montsouris. La mention d'un témoin dans la personne d'un palefrenier gela le divisionnaire. M. Marigny fut ébahi...puis fâché.

« Pourquoi Javert ne m'en a-t-il rien dit ? Où pensez-vous qu'il soit ?

\- Chez le comte, » répondit simplement Valjean.

Le divisionnaire réfléchit un instant. Ce tournant changeait la donne. Et si Javert avait raison ? C'était un bon policier. Et la conversation qui avait eu lieu entre le comte et l'inspecteur avait laissé un étrange souvenir dans l'esprit du chef de la police.

Le comte s'était fait menaçant et Javert n'avait rien cédé.

Le divisionnaire hésita...puis il prit une décision. Il saisit son nécessaire à écrire et rédigea quelques courtes missives. Enfin il sonna son domestique.

Il en fit venir plusieurs et les envoya en mission. L'un allait à la préfecture et l'autre directement chez le ministre de la police.

Conscient des risques qu'il prenait pour son inspecteur. Mais il n'hésita qu'un instant. Le divisionnaire était un homme bien et il avait choisi Javert pour lui succéder à la tête de la brigade. Il devait lui faire confiance !

Son manteau boutonné, le chef entraîna tout le monde à la préfecture. Il essaya de rameuter le maximum de policiers avant de partir en chasse.

Il renvoya aussi M. Fauchelevent chez lui avec une escorte. Le vieil homme avait seulement accompagné l'inspecteur Lefebvre chez le divisionnaire pour appuyer ses dires. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une protection armée.

 

Une demie-heure se passa lentement avant l'arrivée du ministre en personne, passablement agacé.

« J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas dérangé pour rien Marigny. Vous avez vu l'heure ?

\- Jugez-en vous-même, monsieur le ministre. L'inspecteur Javert a disparu alors qu'il enquêtait sur le comte. »

M. de Rochefort ne répondit pas. Il s'assombrit encore plus.

« Il était sur une piste ?

\- En effet. Mais il a voulu continuer seul.

\- L'imbécile ! Où est-il ?

\- On ne sait pas, monsieur le ministre, rétorqua en souriant le divisionnaire. Certainement chez le comte. »

La question était stupide en effet. Même le ministre devait en convenir. Si le policier avait disparu, c'était qu'on ignorait où il se trouvait, non ? Mais Rochefort ne releva pas. Il était tellement énervé.

Et le ministre se jeta à l'eau, il lança le signal du départ de la brigade...pour la demeure du comte de Montsouris. Cela prit quelques dizaines de minutes puis le ministre sonna chez le comte, son vieil ami, alors que la nuit était déjà bien avancée.

Le domestique qui ouvrit ne fut pas tellement étonné de voir tous ces hommes en uniforme.

« Monsieur est parti voir ses chevaux, messieurs, annonça simplement le serviteur en livrée.

\- Rien d'autre à nous dire ?

\- Ils sont quatre, messieurs. »

Le ministre hocha la tête.

Il ne fallut qu'une minute pour forcer la porte de l'écurie et les policiers surprirent le comte et ses hommes en pleine action. Lefebvre poussa un cri d'horreur lorsqu'il vit Javert, pendant au bout de ses menottes. Il était en sang, littéralement. Il n'avait plus la force de se tenir sur ses jambes. Sa tête tombait en avant. Une de ses jambes se tenait selon un angle étrange. Un genou brisé ?

L'inspecteur ne réagit pas à leur arrivée. Lefebvre se précipita sur lui pour le décrocher, pour vérifier son pouls, pour l'aider. Javert était vivant, mais inconscient.

« Rochefort, vous en avez mis du temps à comprendre, dit le comte de Montsouris en souriant.

\- Et Adélaïde ?, demanda froidement le ministre.

\- Une belle idiote ! Je l'aurai jetée par la fenêtre si elle ne s'était pas pendue ! Inutile pour moi ! »

Le ministre serrait les poings tandis que le divisionnaire déployait ses hommes pour qu'ils arrêtent les complices du comte. Il s'agissait de ses domestiques. Tout simplement.

« Une femme inutile ? Comment osez-vous ?

\- J'oubliais que vous aviez de l'affection pour elle, cher ami. J'aurai du vous la donner !

\- Emmenez-le !, » lâcha le comte de Rochefort, froidement.

Le comte s'inclina poliment, il était visible qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. Drogué sans nul doute ? ou ivre ?

 

Le ministre et le divisionnaire regardèrent ensuite l'inspecteur Javert. Il était inconscient. Toujours.

Le jeune Lefebvre avait détaché le policier supplicié avec douceur puis lentement il l'avait déposé sur le sol, sur son manteau qu'il avait préalablement étendu avec soin. Il l'examinait maintenant, attentivement, en serrant les dents.

Son dos était une plaie sanguinolente, ainsi que ses épaules. Ils s'étaient acharnés aussi sur les mains. Les broyant manifestement, peut-être à coups de matraque ? Dieu seul savait s'il allait pouvoir les utiliser à nouveau. Tirer ! Tenir ! Écrire ! Ces actes allaient peut-être se révéler impossible. Et Lefebvre songeait aussi à d'autres actes, comme caresser, aimer, embrasser... Pourrait-il les accomplir à nouveau ? Son visage était aussi couvert de contusions, des gifles ? Des coups de poing ? Sa lèvre fendue saignait. Du sang coulait d'une arcade sourcilière et séchait sur sa joue, dans ses favoris.

Le ministre fit emporter l'inspecteur à l'hôpital, accompagné de Walle et de Lefebvre, tandis que le reste des policiers allaient inspecter la maison. Trouver Mlle Héloïse ! La sauver !

Maintenant que l'on savait que tout était vrai !

Elle était enfermée dans sa chambre, clairement sous l'emprise de la drogue. Elle aussi fut emmenée à l'hôpital afin d'y être examinée et soignée.

A peine interrogé, le vieux domestique se mit aussitôt à avouer. Tout ce qu'il savait. _La violence du comte, les viols répétés, la mort de la première comtesse, l'inceste perpétré sur sa fille, le silence obtenu à coups de pot-de-vin et de terreur..._

La fameuse nuit des barricades, la fuite de la jeune Mlle Héloïse avait été couverte par quelques domestiques. La servante, Lucie Ravel, n'était pas la seule à être touché par la situation de la pauvre mademoiselle. Mais l'arrivée de l'inspecteur de police en pleine nuit mit fin à ce plan. Il avait sauvé la malheureuse mais était-ce vraiment un bien pour elle ?

La comtesse, enfin réveillée par les policiers, prouva par ses réponses alambiquées qu'elle savait mais qu'elle tenait trop à sa fortune et à son rang pour oser défier le comte. Tout ce petit monde fut embarqué pour la préfecture. On réveilla un juge, M. Rolland, le partenaire habituel de M. Marigny, et on se lança dans les interrogatoires.

Cela promettait des procès retentissants et scandaleux !

 

L'inspecteur Lefebvre n'en avait cure. Il avait passé le trajet en fiacre, la tête de Javert posée sur son épaule et tentant d'empêcher le corps de s'effondrer. Il avait les mains poisseuses de sang et il serrait toujours les dents pour conserver un visage impassible.

Walle, lui, ne comprenait rien et ne savait pas quoi dire. Javert avait mené une enquête en solitaire ? Ou alors il avait été envoyé en mission par le divisionnaire ?

L'inspecteur au terrible accent picard se taisait avec soin. Heureusement pour Lefebvre. Il aurait été bien incapable de parler sans pleurer ou hurler.

Les médecins se chargèrent de l'inspecteur Javert dés son arrivée. Il fut bientôt couché, déshabillé, ausculté, soigné. Sa couchette était solitaire au-milieu du vaste dortoir et encadrée de rideaux pour lui conserver un semblant d'intimité.

Et Lefebvre ne vivait plus. Ce fut sans aucune pensée cohérente qu'il suivit Walle jusqu'à la préfecture, abandonnant son amant et revenant à son devoir.

L'affaire était terminée et Lefebvre souffrait en silence.


	13. SCÈNE XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et il est temps que l'affaire Montsouris se termine...mais qu'en est-il de l'histoire de Javert ?

Le divisionnaire renvoya la plupart de ses hommes. La nuit était presque terminée. Il fallait prendre quelques heures de repos avant le retour à l'active. Le reste attendrait demain. Pour eux.

A lui, les horribles confessions. Les aveux terribles. A ses côtés, le ministre en personne. Le comte de Rochefort n'était pas rentré chez lui, il avait vieilli de dix ans. Le préfet était présent, lui aussi, M. Gisquet, accompagné de son secrétaire, M. Chabouillet. On songeait un peu à l’inspecteur Javert.

Et M. Marigny interrogeait, veillait, remplissait des rapports.

L'inspecteur Lefebvre rentra donc chez lui et s'étendit tout habillé. Il fallait bien dormir. C'était ainsi.

Ce fut l'esprit un peu plus reposé qu'il arriva à la préfecture parmi les premiers. Le policier de garde put leur apprendre comment se portait Javert.

Il était vivant et avait repris connaissance. Son humeur s'en ressentait, irascible et farouche à souhait. Pour ses blessures, les médecins restaient évasifs.

Lefebvre osa demander la permission au divisionnaire d'aller le voir, prétextant d'avoir suivi l'enquête avec son mentor. Le chef accepta sans y penser. Il avait vraiment d'autres soucis en tête. Et l'épuisement pesait lourdement sur ses épaules.

Le jeune inspecteur fila à l'hôpital.

Ce fut avec plaisir et appréhension qu'il s'assit au chevet de Javert. On avait tiré les rideaux et le policier apparaissait. Javert dormait, les mains copieusement bandées, le visage fatigué, couvert d'hématomes. Il était crispé, même endormi.

Il y avait d'autres malades dans le dortoir, des lits étaient même occupés par plusieurs patients, on râlait, on toussait...mais on ne s'intéressait pas aux deux policiers. Les gens étaient perdus dans leur douleur, leur tristesse.

Lefebvre hésita...puis il ne put s'empêcher, il posa sa main sur le front de l'inspecteur en chef, risquant une caresse dans les longs cheveux grisonnants de son amant, n'osant pas porter ses doigts ailleurs, il y avait tant de contusions ! Javert ouvrit les yeux. Et sourit. Des yeux gris perdus dans le laudanum, un ciel de brouillard dans le regard.

« Bonjour toi, murmura Lefebvre, se reculant pour reprendre une attitude décente.

\- Bonjour, répondit doucement le blessé.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Vivant. Le comte ?

\- Arrêté, avec tous ses hommes. Sa fille est ici. On s'occupe d'elle.

\- Il faudra prévenir Fauchelevent, lança Javert, un peu nerveusement. Je m'en occuperai dés que je serai sorti d'ici. Il faut se charger du palefrenier aussi. »

Lefebvre sourit, amusé. Il retrouvait l'impétueux inspecteur de Première Classe, puis, comme si Javert se rendait compte tout à coup de son état, ce dernier reprit calmement :

« Je m'en occuperai plus tard. »

Le silence retomba sur la conversation. Quelque part, un homme râlait et pleurait pour avoir un peu d'eau. L'hôpital était un endroit effroyable. Mais seuls les riches bourgeois pouvaient se permettre de payer pour une chambre individuelle ou, mieux, pour être soignés à domicile. Javert n'avait pas les moyens d'une telle attention. Et la préfecture n'allait certainement pas payer les frais pour lui. Juste le minimum et c'était déjà beaucoup.

Antoine résistait à la tentation. Il voulait caresser à nouveau les cheveux de son amant, se prouver qu'il était vivant. Puis il sursauta en voyant le regard appuyé de l'inspecteur posé sur lui, deux diamants brillants au soleil.

« Merci Antoine. Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

\- Ce fut un plaisir, cher inspecteur-principal. »

Javert le regardait et son sourire réapparut. Tendre.

« Fermez les rideaux inspecteur !, ordonna Javert. Je dois vous faire mon rapport !

\- Très bien, monsieur. »

Lefebvre se leva et tira les rideaux. C'était dérisoire mais cela les cachait un peu plus aux yeux du monde.

« Tu veux me faire ton rapport ?, demanda Lefebvre un peu incertain.

« Embrasse-moi, idiot.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Ma bouche doit être la seule partie indemne de mon visage. Le comte voulait m'entendre crier, il a été servi. »

Antoine posa sa main sur la bouche de Javert, affolé.

« Tais-toi, je t'en prie ! Ne me raconte pas ça maintenant, je serais capable d'aller le tuer dans sa cellule pour ce qu'il t'a fait. »

Javert était impuissant, il ne pouvait pas utiliser ses mains pour retirer celle de l'inspecteur Lefebvre, mais son regard fut éloquent. Le jeune homme se pencha et embrassa doucement les lèvres de son compagnon. Puis le baiser s'approfondit et devint passionné. Javert le brisa pour reprendre son souffle.

« Dieu, j'aimerai te faire l'amour ici, tout de suite. »

Lefebvre rit stupidement, la tension de la nuit s'estompait.

« Je ne crois pas que ce serait décent. Nous ne sommes pas seuls ! Et tu n'en es pas capable de toute façon.

\- Crois-tu cela ?, » murmura Javert, tentateur.

Le jeune officier sourit et embrassa à nouveau l'inspecteur mais il ne le laissa pas s'enflammer. La douleur disparaissait grâce à la drogue, la prudence était de mise et ils n'étaient pas seuls. Lefebvre se leva et ouvrit les rideaux, s'attirant un regard fâché de son compagnon. Mais c'était plus sûr.

« J'ai bien compris votre rapport, monsieur. Je le transmettrai à la préfecture avec soin, annonça l'inspecteur Lefebvre.

\- Très bien, grogna Javert.

\- Et vos blessures ? »

Cette fois, Javert était calmé. Il contempla ses mains et fit la grimace.

« Mon genou est bien abîmé. On m'a fait comprendre que je remarcherai, certes, mais avec une canne. A vie. Ses ordures n'ont pas eu le temps de finir le travail sinon j'étais estropié.

\- Mon Dieu, » lâcha Antoine en blêmissant.

Et Javert lui laissa un peu de temps pour se remettre. Lui aussi devait accepter la situation. L'inspecteur de première classe Javert avec une canne, boitant bas. Finies les patrouilles. Il lui fallait un travail de bureau. Finies les enquêtes. Il en aurait hurlé de rage.

« Et tes mains ? »

Le jeune homme eut un mal fou à prononcer le dernier mot.

« Ils ne savent pas, avoua Javert. Ou ils ne veulent pas me le dire. Je sais que plusieurs os sont touchés, mais j'arrive à bouger les doigts. Peut-être que je pourrais continuer à tirer au pistolet...

\- Nous verrons bien, » répondit Antoine Lefebvre, sans se rendre compte que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Pas en plein milieu d'un dortoir surpeuplé, dans un hôpital mal organisé.

 

Un médecin apparut tout à coup près du lit de l'inspecteur Javert, accompagné d'une infirmière.

Antoine s'écarta et prit une pause impassible, essuyant rapidement son visage, se fustigeant pour sa sensiblerie.

« Tiens ! Un visiteur pour notre inspecteur ! Vous voyez, il est toujours aussi désagréable.

\- Ses blessures..., commença Lefebvre.

\- Sont profondes et vont mettre des mois à totalement disparaître. Mais il remarcha, même s'il ne courra plus comme un lapin. Il faudra s'y faire. Pour ses mains, le temps nous le dira. Au moins quatre semaines avant de pouvoir vraiment les examiner.

\- Mais il pourra les utiliser, non ?

\- Il ne sera pas manchot, mon jeune ami. Mais votre inspecteur pourra-t-il conserver toute sa dextérité, c'est autre chose et je n'en sais rien. »

Lefebvre était quand même soulagé. Javert sera peut-être diminué, mais vivant et loin d'être estropié, en effet.

« En fait, ce qui m'inquiète le plus, ce sont ses épaules, voyez-vous.

\- Ses épaules ?, répéta Lefebvre, surpris.

\- Docteur, s'il vous plaît, s'écria Javert, tendu.

\- L'inspecteur a été copieusement fouetté et bastonné. Une cravache je suppose ou un fouet. Ou les deux. Il n'y a quasiment plus de peau sur son dos et ses épaules. Il est sous laudanum. Mais si l'infection se déclare, c'est la gangrène, la mort. Il faut être très prudent.

\- Et c'est ce qu'il va se passer, » renchérit Javert, conscient de l'effet que ces paroles précises avaient eu sur le jeune homme. Depuis le début, il le pensait, Lefebvre était un jeune homme beaucoup trop sensible.

« Bien entendu !, » asséna le docteur.

Et, sans pitié pour le jeune homme, le docteur le fit sortir de la salle. Il était l'heure des soins de l'inspecteur-principal.

Les soins furent longs à donner. Et douloureux à entendre les cris étouffés que poussait Javert. Antoine Lefebvre était si pâle qu'une infirmière vint lui proposer son aide, imaginant que le beau jeune policier était aussi souffrant. En réalité, il rêvait de retourner dans la salle principale, de repousser tout le monde et de sauver son supérieur de leurs griffes.

Enfin, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit et ils sortirent. Le médecin était sombre, le front en sueur, l'infirmière, blême.

« Il est courageux, votre inspecteur. Une de ses clavicules semble brisée et peut-être une côte.

\- Combien de temps devra-t-il rester ici ?

\- Je l'ignore. Nous vous le ferons savoir à la préfecture.

\- Merci, docteur. »

Pour la première fois, le médecin jeta un regard un peu plus appuyé sur le jeune homme et fut touché par son état.

« Vous êtes de la famille peut-être ?

\- Non, répondit aussitôt l'inspecteur, se maudissant d'être aussi lisible pour quiconque. Mais c'est un ami et un très bon policier. »

Le docteur sourit et assura que l'inspecteur était entre de bonnes mains. Puis il évoqua la petite Montsouris. Elle allait devoir vivre sans la drogue et était en effet enceinte. Un sacré scandale !

Lefebvre ne répondit pas et fut autorisé à retourner voir l'inspecteur. Cette fois, Javert était livide, le regard brumeux, la drogue faisait effet et il ne semblait pas conscient de ce qui l'entourait.

Le jeune policier avait mal de le voir ainsi et il ne le supporta pas longtemps. Dés que Javert s'endormit enfin, il quitta précipitamment l'hôpital.

Il était amoureux, mon Dieu, et l'homme qu'il aimait souffrait à l'hôpital...

Et il allait peut-être mourir…

Mourir…

Mourir !

 

 

 

**FIN**


End file.
